Not Meant To Be
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: AU “Are you scared?” he asked again. She shook her head.“No,” she whispered. His eyes went down to her lips.“I want you to be,” he said. She gasped as he pressed his lips against hers. Everyone says their not meant to be but they don't really care...


**So this is a very long one shot that I had on my computer. I said hey this is pretty good…let me post this up to let people know that I'm not dead. I will try and get my others stories I'm just not feeling them right now… So like I was saying this is very long! Feel free to take a break every now and then…you know take a nap…get something to eat. You can't forget to eat! Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

Sango sighed as she drummed her fingers on the bar, her glass of water in her other her hand. She wasn't much of a drinker or club hopper but here she was club hopping with her friends. Kikyo and Inuyasha were on the dance floor while Ayame and Koga were probably making out somewhere. She probably would have been making out too if she hadn't broken up with her boyfriend a week ago. His name was Miroku and he was probably one of the smuttiest men alive. Too bad she realized this too late. She had caught him cheating on her with Kikyo's younger sister Kagome, who claimed to be in love with Inuyasha. The little whore, she only wanted what Kikyo had.

She really didn't want to come out tonight but her friends thought that it might get her out of her depression. She agreed with them when they said that Miroku wasn't worth it but she couldn't help feeling betrayed and alone. They use to do everything to gather except for when he would suddenly disappear or cancel on her. Her eyes narrowed. Now that she thought about it he did that a lot. She sighed. He had been cheating the whole time. She was so stupid! She should have seen the signs. She sighed again.

"What got a beautiful young lady like you down in the dumps?" asked a deep rough voice. She looked up to find the bartender's brown eyes staring down at her with concern. He was cleaning a mug with a white rag while another white rag hung over his right shoulder.

"Guy problems," she mumbled. He nodded and set the glass mug down in front of her.

"Here on the house," he said as he brought a big pitcher of beer from under the counter.

"No. It's okay. I don't drink," she said and watched as he filled it up any way.

"One won't kill ya and besides it looks like you really need it," he said. She sighed.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Instead of bringing the mug to her lips she bent down and slurred the foam from the top. She heard the bartender give a chuckle. Then she felt it. A strong presence suddenly appeared next to her. She looked up. A young man was standing next to her in between an empty stool and her self. He had on black saggy blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. His long black hair was in a lose braid which went down his back ending towards his butt.

His skin was tan and flawless. Her eyes went to his face, which was gorgeous. He had a defined stubborn jaw. His lips were thin but also plump. They looked like the definition of kissable. His bangs went down to his thin eyebrows. They parted in the middle revealing a symbol. It was a purplish four-pointed star. Although it was a weird place to get a tattoo it looked perfect on his face. What caught her attention the most though was his gorgeous blue eyes. They were deep and mesmerizing. They were icy yet held a deeper meaning. To sum it all up he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

When he looked at her she realized her mouth was hanging open because she heard it snap shut. She blushed in embarrassment but didn't look away like she normally would have in this kind of situation. His gaze held hers a smirk coming to his handsome face.

"What do ya want Bankotsu?" asked the bartender. The boy, Bankotsu slowly tore his gaze from her to look at the older man.

"The usual," he said his voice was smooth yet held some kind of cockiness behind it. It was enough to make Sango's heart skip a beat even though he only said two words. The bartender nodded and bent below the counter. The minute he was gone his blue eyes were on her again. She saw something glisten in them. It wasn't your average lust though, it looked more like thirst. The bartender came back and his eyes left her again. Her eyes went to the glass the bartender was sliding to Bankotsu. It was filled with a thick red dark liquid. It didn't look like liquor.

"Thanks," he mumbled putting some money on the bar. The bartender mumbled something but took the cash. Bankotsu turned back to her and smiled showing off his white teeth. She couldn't help but notice how his canine teeth were sharper than the rest. He turned and disappeared into the crowd and all she could do was stare after him even when he was long gone. The bartender cleared his throat but that still didn't bring her out of her daze.

"I wouldn't get involved with him if I was you," he said and that made Sango look back to him. She blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"You shouldn't try to get mixed up with that kid," he said. Sango's full attention was on him now. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"He's dangerous," he said.

"Dangerous?" asked Sango. She had never really been with a dangerous boy before. Miroku was sweet and kind he was just horny like every other teenage boy. She did have some boys at her school that were bad boys but none of them would be classified as dangerous. The bartender nodded.

"For your own safety stay away from him you hear," he said. Instead of nodding she turned towards the dancing crowd and for some reason wished she could at least see him one more time. She sat there for a few more hours before she decided to go find her friends. She didn't feel like staying here anymore and she had a feeling Kikyo wasn't having any fun because she kept coming over to check on her. She didn't want Kikyo worrying about her so much that she wasn't having any fun. She stood up and turned around.

It took her a minute but soon she found one of her friends. Ayame. The red head was still dancing with Koga since her mate wouldn't let her dance with any one else. Both Koga and Ayame were wolf demons. They've been mates ever since their freshmen year when Ayame couldn't help falling in love with him. It took him a while to come around but when he did he didn't let any other man touch her. She didn't mind though.

"I'm leaving," she said over the loud music. Ayame and Koga both stopped dancing to look at her.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked. Sango shook her head.

"I'll get a taxi. You guys have fun and tell Kikyo I'll talk to her tomorrow," she said Ayame nodded.

"See ya," said Koga. Sango nodded and disappeared back into the crowd. She forcefully made her way out side into the cold air. It was in the middle of October and the weather was dropping. She was so stupid to not bring a heavier coat.

"Leaving so soon?" came that smooth voice that made her heart skip a beat. She turned around slowly to see Bankotsu leaning against the wall near the door. It was dark so she couldn't really see his face but she did see the lit cigarette hanging from his lips. She swallowed as she tried to find her voice. She nodded. He chuckled his voice deep all of a sudden.

"Why?" he asked. She bit her lip. Her body shook with a foreign sensation. Every time he spoke it shook her harder. She closed her eyes to try and get a hold on herself. She cleared her throat before looking back at him. He pushed off the wall and moved closer to her. She could see him more now from the car lights driving down the street every few seconds lighting up his face. He was smirking at her.

"I think that its time I go home," she said her voice was slightly shaky.

"You didn't look like you were having much fun," he stated. She nodded.

"Clubs and bars isn't my thing," she said. He nodded. He took his cigarette from between his lips and held out his hand.

"I'm Bankotsu," he said. She shyly took his hand.

"Sango," she said. He gently shook her hand.

"Sango," he purred. She closed her eyes as she failed to resist a shiver. His grip tightened on her hand for a moment before he let her go.

"I hope to see you again," he said backing up a little. She nodded and began walking down the side walk really trying to not look back.

-

The next time she went to the bar was two weeks later. Kikyo didn't have to try to hard to convince her to go. As badly as she didn't want to admit it she really wanted to see Bankotsu again. When she entered the bar she took her seat at her favorite stool. The same bartender from before was there.

"Water?" he asked. She nodded. He went down on to the other end of the bar and when he came back he had her glass of ice water.

"If you don't drink then why are ya here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I would rather be here than on the dance floor," she said. He sighed but nodded.

"You don't like dancing?" asked _that_ voice from behind her. She turned in her stool. Bankotsu was standing behind her. He was twirling a cigarette between his fingers. He sat in the empty stool next to her. The bartender glared at him.

"I do I just don't like dancing with strangers," she said. He nodded and smirked. His blue eyes shined with excitement.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked his voice was a low almost seductive mumble. Sango blushed. Not being able to find her voice she nodded. He smiled and took her hand. They stood but the bartender suddenly grabbed Bankotsu's arm.

"I don't want any of that in my bar. You better not hurt her Bankotsu," he growled. Sango arched an eyebrow. Bankotsu ripped his arm from the bartender. He smirked but his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I know Nick," he spat. Nick glared at him.

"I got it," said Bankotsu in a more calm voice. Nick mumbled something under his breath. Bankotsu smiled and led Sango to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" asked Sango.

"Nothing," mumbled Bankotsu as he turned around to face her. He pulled her close against him. She blushed but didn't pull back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and molded her to him. She hesitantly placed her hands on his broad shoulders. He gently began to sway to the music with her. It was a nice slow song. She followed his lead. After a few minutes of gently swaying he pushed his leg between hers. She gasped and heard him give a throaty chuckle in her ear.

"Relax," he whispered oddly it was loud enough to be heard over the music. His thigh gently rubbed against hers and she let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't going any higher. His hands left her waist to gently slide down her sides, over her hips and then down to her thighs. She bit her lip. He bent his head down between her neck and shoulder.

"I don't think you understand how delicious you smell," he whispered. She felt his nose brush against her neck. It ran up to her ear. She felt his warm breath on her ear as he exhaled.

"Mouthwatering," he purred. She felt his lips form each syllable as he spoke them. Before she could respond she was ripped from him. She watched half dazed as Inuyasha stepped between them. Koga had her by her arm. Ayame was on the other side of him. Kikyo was near her, her eyes trained on Bankotsu. Sango blinked as a growl came from between Koga's lips. He growled even more as his lips pulled back showing his teeth. Inuyasha was growling too. She looked to Bankotsu and gasped.

His hands were balled into tight fist, forcing his veins to pop out. He was showing his teeth as he also growled. His blue eyes had blood red edging around his iris threatening to take over the pretty blue eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked unable to take her eyes from him. His eyes flashed to her and he stopped showing his teeth, but she could still hear him growling in the back of his throat.

"You really need to pay attention Sango," growled Inuyasha. She blinked in confusion and looked to Koga for an explanation. He looked to her from the corner of his eye and his grip tightened slightly on her arm.

"He's a vampire," he said. She gasped and looked back to Bankotsu. He was more relaxed now and he wasn't growling. He still had red in his blue eyes but he was smirking.

"I thought you smelt kind of like a wolf and a mutt but your natural scent was so over whelming I really couldn't tell," he said and his head tilted to the side as he eyed her. Inuyasha and Koga both growled. Bankotsu licked his lips then sighed.

"You don't need to worry. I wasn't planning on killing you or drinking from you for that matter. I just like being near people who smell good," he said. His eyes went to Inuyasha then to Koga.

"The last time I checked that wasn't a crime," he said his voice low and almost dangerous. She heard a growl come from him when Inuyasha shift towards him.

"We're leaving," said Ayame suddenly. Bankotsu sighed as his eyes went to Ayame then back to her.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said. His eyes were still red but she could see the promise in them. They were gorgeous and drew her in like a moth to a flame. She nodded and he smirked. Koga growled. Sango watched as Bankotsu disappeared into the crowd. When he was gone all eyes were suddenly on her. She bit her lip. Why did she have to be friends with demons…?

-

"He could have killed you Sango!" explained Inuyasha as they neared his car. Sango looked down. He did seem like the type to kill. She sighed.

"He didn't," she mumbled. Koga sighed next to her.

"He had you Sango. If he wanted to take you home right then and there he could have. You probably would have gone willingly too as aroused as he was making you," he said. Sango blushed. It's so embarrassing when your friends know that you're aroused. They could smell it, and Bankotsu probably did too.

"Then when you went home with him, he would without a doubt kill you," said Inuyasha opening the passenger door for Kikyo. Koga opened her door and Ayame's. He slid in next to Ayame while Inuyasha got into the drivers seat.

"That's what vampires do. They seduce their victims and when their vulnerable they go in for the kill," said Ayame. Sango sighed.

"He's dangerous, stay away from him. I got it," she said. Inuyasha nodded in the front seat. Sango sighed and turned to the window. That was going to be very hard to do. She didn't even know him that long and she already wanted to see him like she had known him for years and truly missed him.

It's not like he liked her though he just pretended to be attracted to her so that he could kill her. Now that hurt…

Sango stirred to a light tapping to her window. She blinked when it continued after at least ten minutes. She sat up and turned to her window. She jumped and her heart began pounding in her chest. There was a shadow standing out side her window. She gripped her blankets and jumped again when the shadow tapped on her window again. She stood up slowly. It could be Inuyasha or Koga, it wouldn't be the first time that they came in through her window. She went to her window and opened it.

"It's about time," said _his_ voice. Now she hadn't been expecting him. She cleared her throat to try and get rid of the lump that formed there.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. He chuckled causing her to shiver.

"You didn't really think that your demon friends would keep me from you did you?" he asked and his voice held a teasing tone. She licked her lips.

"How did you find me?" she asked. She was forced to step aside as he climbed in through her window. He pointed to his nose.

"Your scent is so strong that getting in to your car and driving away didn't erase it," he said. She walked across the room and turned on the light so that she could see him more clearly. He was wearing a black beater and saggy dark blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets. He was smirking at her his blue eyes shining with amusement and excitement. She blushed under his gaze and looked away.

"You shouldn't be here," she mumbled. She heard him snort.

"Whys that? Because your demonic friends say so? They may be stronger than you Sango but their not the boss of you," he said. Her head shot up and she glared at him as best she could.

"That's not why," she said. He stepped towards her.

"Is it because I'm dangerous?" he asked. He was moving towards her slowly like a predator towards its prey. She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry. He ran his finger tips along her desk as he walked passed it. His eyes were focused on her, never leaving her.

"Their just as dangerous as I am. Dogs and wolfs can be very viscous," he purred when he was close enough. He ran his index finger from her temple to her jaw. It followed her jaw to her chin. She closed her eyes and resisted a shiver.

"Look at me," he whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Around his iris was red again. He tilted his head to the side.

"Does this scare you?" he whispered. She shook her head. He chuckled. It was deep and throaty.

"I didn't think it would," he purred leaning down. Her mouth gaped open as he leaned down even closer, his near red eyes on her lips. Then he was gone. She looked around and he was lying on her bed. He was on his back pushed up on his elbows. His legs were hanging off the bed from his knees down. He licked his smirking lips.

"Did you want it?" he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"What? Don't like being teased?" he asked. His blue eyes were bright, the brightest she seen them yet. She looked away.

"Don't be that way. Come here," he purred. She sighed. His voice was like silk coating over her. She sat next to him on the bed. She felt him shift and his hand gently touched her back. She stiffened.

"Relax," he whispered.

"I know what you do," she whispered. His hand moved up her back then back down. He sat up and she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"What's that?" he asked. His hand went in her lose pony tail and gently rubbed her scalp. She almost lost it. She bit her lip almost painfully hard to try and bring herself out of the seductive state she was falling into. She hear him chuckle into her ear. He was driving her crazy!

"Y-you seduce your victims then kill them," she said.

"Do you think that's what I'm going to do to you?" he asked. She nodded. His hand left her hair and the bed gave a bounce as he fell back, lying down again.

"I'm almost offended," he said. She could hear the amusement in his voice. She turned and looked at him, he was leaning on his elbows again. He had been staring at the ceiling but her move made him look to her. He was smirking at her with amusement.

"You're enjoying this!" she accused. Instead of a chuckle he threw his head back and laughed. His laugh shook the bed. When he was finished he smiled at her. His teeth were so white that they lit up his whole face, his canine teeth the longest.

"You're amusing," he said as if it couldn't be helped.

"I'll show you amusing," she grumbled.

"Go head show me," he said still smiling. They stared at each other for a moment before Sango slowly climbed on top of him. He smiled still like he wasn't surprised at her bold act. She placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned down. She hesitated.

"Take it," he growled seductively. She leaned down even more. Her lips were only centimeters from his. She could feel his breath on her lips and cheeks. She stopped, he was still smiling. His hands went to her hips. His eyes went from hers to her lips then back to her eyes. She leaned up most of her weight going on to his narrow hips. She felt his hands on her hips tighten. She leaned down again. His smile disappeared. Her lips brushed against his before she leaned back up. She smiled when she saw frustration flash in his blue eyes. She went down again only to sit back up.

"What? Don't like being teased?" she asked mocking him from before. When she leaned down again she was surprised to feel his hands in her hair. He held her face centimeters from his. His lips brushed hers.

"I like to do the teasing," he whispered.

"Of course you do," she grumbled. He smiled and let her go. She leaned up slowly.

"That doesn't mean I don't like being teased though," he said. She smiled and leaned down again. This time he came up and met her half way. Her eyes went wide as his lips crushed against hers. She felt his hands in her hair again and he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes. His lips were warm and soft against hers. He moved them softly, gently.

He leaned back pulling her with him. Although he was on the bottom he had full control. She felt his tongue touch her lips. It felt hot and it set her body on fire with desire. She fisted his black beater and opened her mouth for him. His tongue seemed even hotter as it explored her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth and he groaned in response.

He rolled them over. She resisted a moan at the feeling of his body on top of hers. She had pressure in just the right places. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands left her hair to travel down her body. They found her thighs and he squeezed them gently. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked them at the ankles. He moaned as she squeezed his hips. He pulled away and kissed down her jaw to her neck. He sucked and nipped gently getting small moans from her.

He took her hands from around his neck and laced his fingers with hers. He brought them above her head and pinned them there. He pulled away from her neck a little to lick his lips before he went back in.

"God Sango you smell so good," he purred. She shivered. He suddenly licked her neck. She gasped and shivered again even though it grossed her out.

"Did you just lick me?" she asked. He nodded but didn't look up. He was still for a moment before he lifted up off her. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"It's okay if you're into the whole licking thing. I don't mind," she said sitting up as well. He sighed.

"I should go," he said. She sat next to him but he turned his head away from her. She grabbed his chin and forced him face to her. She gasped upon seeing his eyes half red. She slowly let his chin go. He stared at her.

"You ask your friends what it means when a vampire licks your neck," he said as he stood. She blinked in confusion.

"Why?" she asked standing as well.

"I have to go," he said moving to the window. He climbed out effortlessly. He turned to her his eyes still not right.

"I'll see you around," he said.

"See ya," she whispered and he was gone.

-

Sango sat next to Ayame on her couch. Kikyo was sitting in the chair a crossed from them it was silent.

"I'm so bored!" cried Ayame. Kikyo and Sango both nodded in agreement. The boys were all off doing guy stuff and left them here to find something to do by their selves. They always hung out on Saturdays.

"Um what does it mean when a vampire licks your neck?" asked Sango suddenly popping the question.

"Why?" asked Ayame eyeing her. Kikyo stared at her too.

"I was just wondering…," she mumbled. Ayame sighed.

"They usually do it before they bite the victim," she mumbled.

"Did that vampire lick you?" asked Kikyo.

"He was here last night," whispered Sango. Ayame gasped while Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"He's really nice guys. We were joking around some and we started getting a little physical. He was kissing my neck when he suddenly licked me. After that he just left like he was going to be late for something," she said.

"Was his eyes red?" asked Kikyo. Sango nodded. Kikyo sighed.

"You're lucky he apparently knows self control because he was very close to killing you Sango," she said. Sango gasped. She was so close to being killed and all she wanted was for him to be closer. He had felt so good.

"At least he doesn't want to kill you. If he did he would have done it last night," said Ayame. Kikyo nodded. Sango sighed. What was she going to do? She wanted him too much to just let him go but being with him puts her life in danger. She jumped when some one knocked on the door. Ayame sniffed the air.

"It's your little vampire friend," she mumbled. Sango felt her heart pick up in pace.

"Bankotsu?" she asked. Ayame shrugged really not caring.

"What ever his name is," she sighed. Sango stood and went to the door. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before she turned the handle. She opened the door to reveal Bankotsu. He had a cigarette behind his left ear. He had on black saggy pants and a wife beater. Over his wife beater was a black jean jacket that matched his pants. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey," he said his voice was rough but she liked it. She smiled.

"Hi," she whispered. His nose flared for a second then he bit his lower lip. She watched wanting her lips pressed against them like they were yesterday.

"Bad time?" he asked. Then Ayame was suddenly behind her.

"Yeah it is. Why don't you do us a favor and just stay way from Sango," she said. Her green eyes were fierce. Sango sighed.

"Ayame," she warned. Her friend didn't take her eyes off the vampire. Sango looked back to Bankotsu. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and seemed at ease. His eyes turned red around the edge of his iris and he grinned.

"What a cute pup," he said. Sango gasped. That definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Ayame growled deep in her throat.

"What did you say?" she growled. His smile grew.

"Your not even two hundred years old, I consider that to still be puppyish," he said. Ayame crouched ready to attack him but Sango moved in the way.

"Please don't guys," she pleaded. Bankotsu shrugged and took a step back.

"She's the short tempered redhead," he said. She glared at him.

"Stop it," mumbled Sango.

"We're leaving," said Kikyo suddenly coming to the door. Ayame stood out of her crouch but didn't take her eyes off Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as they came to Kikyo. His face molded into an unreadable expression.

"Priestess," he mumbled. Kikyo looked to him and nodded. His eyes turned back to normal. He looked to Sango.

"You have the weirdest friends," he mumbled.

"Welcome to the group," she said. He licked his lips as he thought it over then stepped aside giving room for the two girls to leave. Kikyo hugged Sango good bye as wall as Ayame. She didn't say anything as she walked by Bankotsu but Ayame let out a low growl. Bankotsu didn't even look at her he just kept his eyes on Kikyo's retreating back. Soon they were in the car and driving away.

"Her powers are impressive," he said and it was more like he was talking to himself then to her. She nodded. Kikyo was an amazing priestess even in modern times. Sango gestured for him to come in. Once he was inside she closed the door behind him. It was silent for a minute. Sango sat on the couch and Bankotsu took a seat next to her, their arms brushed. He didn't seem to notice but she did her skin felt suddenly warm all over.

"I wanted to apologize for just leaving you yesterday," he said staring straight ahead. His hands were in fists on his lap.

"It's okay. I know why you had to go," said Sango placing a hand on his fist. He looked up then and stared her right in the eyes.

"Do you?" he asked and it was more like he was accusing her. She frowned but nodded.

"You asked your demon friends?" he asked. She nodded again. He sighed.

"You were so close I could taste it. When I kissed your neck I could feel your blood rushing beneath my lips, beneath your skin. It was going too fast, it was so tempting," he licked his lips. "It was right there," he mumbled. She got shivers and slowly removed her hand from his.

"Is this the first time you have ever had a human friend?" she asked as she leaned back into the couch. His gaze was too intense so she looked away. She concentrated her attention somewhere else and found it wondering over the family pictures hanging on the wall ahead of them. His eyes left hers then too and also turned to the pictures.

"Yes though it isn't my first attempt," he mumbled. She hesitated in asking but asked any way.

"What happened?" she asked. He took a deep breath before he let it out slowly through his nose. He licked his lips.

"She didn't smell as good as you but…she smelt amazing. She wasn't my type though, she was hyper all the time and talked too much but I liked her. Not in a sexually way though. She was my friend, my best friend. Then one night it did get sexually. We were kissing and she was moaning. I took a deep breath and her smell over whelmed me. I couldn't resist, I bit her," he stopped to look at her and she saw the pain swimming in his deep blue eyes.

"She was screaming for me to stop I could hear her but then again I couldn't. She tasted so good to me. Her parents heard her screaming and came in. Her father stabbed me with his pocket knife. It didn't hurt that much but it was enough to get me off her. You see, they didn't know I was a vampire they just thought that I was some kind of freak so when they saw my eyes they were so stunned that they didn't pay any attention to their daughter who was crying in agony in the bed. They only got to her when I jumped out the window," he said. He smirked but it wasn't cocky it was humorless.

Sango could only stare at him for a minute before she closed her mouth and blinked her drying eyes. He looked down at his fisted hands in his lap.

"Is she…?" she trailed off.

"Dead?" he asked still looking down. He shook his head and she watched as his black bangs moved with the movement. They brushed lightly over his forehead and tattoo.

"No they got to her in time. She isn't a vampire either just in case you were wondering," he said. She blinked in confusion.

"Then what is she?" she asked. He smiled and looked back up at her. His blue eyes weren't filled with pain anymore instead they were filled with amusement.

"Biting a person doesn't automatically make them a vampire Sango. She's still human she just has a scar on her neck," he said. She had risen from the couch a little and was leaning towards him, getting interested in this new information.

"So what does make a person a vampire?" she asked. He made a little snorting sound and his smile fell but didn't leave his face.

"You bite them and suck most of their blood then you replace it with your own giving them more vampire blood then their own human blood," he said. She nodded.

"So I'm guessing you two are not friends any more," she mumbled. He nodded.

"She kind of thought I was a devil worshipper or something and we never talked again. I don't think her parents ever told her about what they saw in my eyes though," he mumbled. He shook his head as if it would shake off the memory.

"Pretty redhead," he mumbled. He sighed. "Kind of like your friend," he said smirking up at her. She gasped.

"Are you trying to tell me your attracted to Ayame?!" she demanded. He shrugged helplessly. She hit him in his shoulder.

"If you want her so bad why don't you go after her? ...I hope Koga rips your head off," she growled. His smirk suddenly changed into a different smirk. It was more sexy and seductive. His eyes were glistening with want and mischief.

"I don't want her as badly as I want you," he purred softy. She shivered then sighed. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard him give a low chuckle. She felt him trail a finger down her back and shivered again.

"I'm kind of beyond wanting you," he whispered and she felt his warm breath on her ear. She shifted away from him. She didn't understand how he could barely touch her and yet completely turn her on. It was all in his voice and what he said.

"We've only known each other for a day. I think you're moving to fast," she mumbled. It was silent for a moment and she wondered if she hurt his feelings. Then she felt the couch shaking slightly. She looked over her shoulder. He had his hand on his face but that didn't cover all of his glistening white teeth, her eyes were drawn to his fangs. His body shook with his silent laughter. It was probably the cutest thing she had seen in a while but she frowned instead of climbing on him and trying to make him _happy_.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. His hand slid down his face to show his dazzling smile fully to her. She felt her heart skip a beat then pick up in speed. That probably wasn't healthy. His hand went to her cheek. He cupped it gently before he leaned up. His lips were coming closer to hers his smile still firmly in place.

"You are," he mumbled. His lips came dangerously close to hers. She held her breath. His blue eyes locked with hers before his lips touched hers. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved. She closed her eyes too and pressed her lips more firmly against his. She felt his lips twitch and she had a feeling he was trying not to smile.

She pulled away and felt her face turn into a pout. Her friends always called her a baby when she pouted but she couldn't help it. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" she asked again turning so that she was fully facing him now.

"Nothing," he said. Taking her arm he leaned back pulling her on top of him.

"Don't pull away from me," he mumbled when she tried to break away from him. She continued to struggle against him. He gave her his stern look and she stopped.

"The sexual tension is very strong between us Sango. Regardless if I know you or not if I'm this attracted to you then I'm going to get you into my bed. I'm almost too attracted to you. Not only do I want to have you until you can't stand straight but I also want to be your friend and maybe more…" he said trailing off on that last part. He sighed and his warm breath washed over her face.

"But I guess your right when you say that we don't know each other," he said then brushed some hair from her face. She bit her lip before she leaned down and kissed him. His hand went in to her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands rested on his chest between them. His tongue didn't hesitate to enter her mouth when she parted her lips for him. It was the same as last time hot and wild in her mouth. She felt his hand fist her shirt on her back. His tongue lightened up on hers and she pushed against his. He let her win and soon she found her tongue in his mouth. It was hot and wet. She ran her tongue over one of his fangs. He moaned and she felt it vibrate to her.

He stiffened beneath her suddenly then pulled away. She frowned and thought about what she did wrong. She was about to ask but his attention wasn't on her, he was looking towards the door.

"Some one's here," he mumbled. Before she could get off him and to the window to see who it was the door opened and her mother stepped in. She gasped and was off him in the blink of an eye. He sat up slowly as his eyes remained on her mother. Her mom stared back at him. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Boy, Miroku have you changed," she mumbled putting her car keys on the coffee table. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed.

"Miroku?" he asked looking to Sango. She was glaring at her mother.

"This is my friend Bankotsu," she said taking a deep breath to calm herself. She knew this wasn't Miroku! Why would she intentionally try to hurt what she had going here?

"Oh. I'm Sango's mother Chloe," she said turning to face him. Bankotsu stood and held out his hand which Chloe took and shook.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. She nodded.

"Likewise," she mumbled. He sat back down a little closer to Sango but Sango didn't seem to notice and neither did Bankotsu. Chloe frowned. Her mother frowning caused Sango to frown as well she knew that her mother was judging him.

"So…is he like your other friends?" she asked causally. Sango bit her lip.

"Yeah but he's just a little bit different," said Sango. She looked to Bankotsu and he lifted one confused eyebrow. Chloe picked up the mail and began going through it.

"How so?" she asked. Sango cleared her throat.

"He's…a vampire," she said. Her mother almost dropped her mail. Her eyes narrowed.

"He's a what?" she growled.

"Vampire," said Bankotsu.

"Now your hanging around with vampires!?" growled her mother slamming the mail down on to the coffee table.

"I didn't know he was a vampire at first," said Sango. Her mother began to pace.

"Do you realize how dangerous he is? He could kill you in the blink of an eye," growled her mother. Bankotsu shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill your daughter or even hurt her for that matter," said Bankotsu. Chloe stopped pacing to glare at him.

"How can you be so sure? What if you're so thirsty one day that you bite her?" she demanded. Bankotsu sighed and shook his head again.

"I know my limits Ms. Chloe. If I'm ever thirsty the last place I will be is with your daughter. I drink every other week so I shouldn't be thirsty all the time and I have very strong self control," he said. He was lying a little bit on that last part but he seriously didn't want Sango taken away from him. There was something about her that just drew him to her. Chloe still looked uneasy.

"First demons and now vampires. Your father is going to have a stroke," she mumbled. Sango laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was kind of hoping that we didn't need to tell dad," she said. This quickly got her mothers attention.

"Your father needs to know so that if something was to happen he would know what to do," she said. Her eyes went to Bankotsu for a moment before they went back to her daughter.

"Mom, Bankotsu isn't going to hurt me. He had plenty of human girlfriends before and he even has human friends," she said. She saw Bankotsu give her a weird look from the corner of her eye. Her mother looked to him and so did she. He was still staring at her but quickly snapped out of it noticing that all the attention was on him. She hoped that he would go along with her it.

"Is that true?" asked her mother. Bankotsu looked to her then and nodded.

"What happened to these other girlfriends?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Bankotsu smirked.

"Everything that happens between a boy and his girlfriend. They said I'm not around enough then I'm around too much. Some were possessive some cheated. You know, the usual," he said with a shrug. Chloe glared at him.

"I don't like this Sango," she growled turning her glare to her daughter.

"I know mom but you can trust him. You can trust me," she said. Her mother nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. Both Sango and Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief.

"That was the easy one. Next is my father," she said looking to him. He frowned then fell back into the couch.

"You're not the average family are you?" he asked she shook her head.

"No, were demon slayers," she said. Both his eye brows went up in surprise.

"I thought demon slayers were extinct," he said. She shook her head.

"As long as there are demons wondering this earth so will we," she said. He laughed. She would never get use to his beautiful smile. It seemed to light up the whole room or was that just her?

"A demon slayer hanging around with demons, that's something," he said as his laugh died down. He smiled at her.

"You're something," he said running his index finger along her arm. He watched as it left goose bumps after its trail. He licked his lips as his eyes came up to hers. She was staring at him. His hand followed her arm to her hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

"Take me to your room," he whispered. She blushed but stood. He stood too and she began walking towards the stairs which were near the front door. When her foot landed on the first step she heard her mother come from the kitchen. Chloe gasped.

"Where do you think your going?" she demanded. They both turned to face her. She was wiping her hands on a dish towel. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare.

"To my room," mumbled Sango. Her mom was kind of scary when she looked like that. Her mother's frown seemed to grow. She pointed a thin finger to the couch.

"Park it," she growled. Sango sighed then looked to Bankotsu. He had a small smile on his face as he stared at her mother. He didn't let her hand go as he led them back to the couch. He sat down and she followed suit. Her mother shook her head.

"Miroku just called, he's on his way," she said. Sango gasped.

"What?" she demanded. She didn't remember hearing the phone ring.

"He called when I told you to take me to your room," mumbled Bankotsu. His thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand. She was so far gone in his eyes then that she didn't hear it. She sighed the things this boy can do to her.

"You should have told him to go away," said Sango looking back to her mother.

"He's a good kid Sango. You two should at least be friends," said her mother. Sango frowned.

"He cheated on me! How can I be friends with some one I don't trust?" she demanded. She felt Bankotsu give her hand a little squeeze. Her mother frowned.

"Just because you two are having difficulties doesn't mean that you are going to tear apart our two families," hissed her mother.

"Him and I are not tearing anything apart. We don't need to be friends just because your friends with his mother," said Sango. Chloe opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door. Bankotsu's nose flared as he sniffed.

"Monk…?" he asked looking to Sango. She was frowning at the door.

"Well?" asked her mother. Sango mumbled to herself as she stood. She let go of Bankotsu's hand as she went to the door. She swung it open.

"Sango," said Miroku. She felt her heart ache at just the sight of him. They had been so close. They were the talk of the school. She was always by his side supporting him and he was always with her too. Then in the beginning of summer she caught him with Kagome at his house. It didn't even look like their first time.

"What?" she asked. He shifted uncomfortably; his hands were behind his back.

"Take the roses," she heard Bankotsu mumble. Her eyes narrowed.

"Roses?" she asked. Miroku leaned towards her, his eyebrows in together as he tried to see who was in the house. Sango wondered how Bankotsu could have known he had roses. From where he was he shouldn't be able to see out the door. Oh right, he does have that sensitive nose. She cleared her throat and Miroku leaned back. He pulled the roses from behind his back. She rolled her eyes but took them.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. He frowned, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"I was hoping we could be friends," he said. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes again. Her mother came from behind her and pushed the door more open.

"Come in Miroku," she said. Sango glared at her. Miroku stepped in and Sango saw Bankotsu's eyes quickly go to him. Miroku stared back. It was silent for a moment. Chloe smiled and gestured towards the part of the couch that Bankotsu didn't occupy.

"Have a seat. I'm making lunch," she said then went into the kitchen. It was silent in the living room, the air suddenly tense. Sango cleared her throat and took the unoccupied seat next to Bankotsu, forcing Miroku to sit in the chair.

"Who's your friend?" asked Miroku. He eyed Bankotsu for a moment before his eyes went to Sango. Bankotsu frowned and slouched into the couch.

"This is my friend Bankotsu. Bankotsu this is my ex-boyfriend Miroku," she said. Bankotsu leaned forward and held out his hand, Miroku took it and they shook for a moment. After that it was silent. Bankotsu was slouching into the couch again.

"So you two are only friends?" asked Miroku. Bankotsu smirked and Sango blushed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think that is any of you business," she said. Miroku pouted slightly.

"Aww don't be that way Sango," he said. Bankotsu chuckled. He remembered saying that to her last night. Both Sango and Miroku looked to him but when it didn't look like he was going to speak, Miroku turned back to her. Sango's eyes remained on Bankotsu though. His blue eyes came up to meet hers and she blushed. They stared at each other. When Miroku couldn't bare it any more he cleared his throat. Bankotsu looked to him, breaking Sango free from his gaze. She looked to Miroku too.

"So you do have a thing going on," he said. Sango looked down. She really didn't know what she should call them. They were more than friends but less than lovers. She felt Bankotsu shift next to her and then he was suddenly in her line of sight. He had brought his head down so that it rested on her lap. She blushed. He smiled.

"What do you think? Do we have a thing going on?" he asked playfully. She giggled and brushed his bangs back. They came forward but didn't go into there original spot so it was slightly messy now. He smiled up at her.

"You could say that," she said. She heard Miroku sigh but didn't pay much attention to him. Her eyes didn't leave Bankotsu. His did though, he looked to Miroku.

"As long as you're happy," said Miroku. Now this made her look to him. He was standing now his hands in his pockets. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Your father is going to be furious when he finds out your seeing a vampire though," he said with a chuckle. Sango groaned and Bankotsu sat up. He should have known that the monk would be able to tell that he was a vampire.

"I know," she said. Miroku shrugged.

"You better not hurt her," he said. Bankotsu smirked.

"Do you mean mentally or physically?" asked Bankotsu she heard a low growl rumble in his throat.

"Both," said Miroku then Bankotsu was suddenly laughing. His head was back against the couch. Sango and Miroku could only stare at him. She sighed he always had little jokes inside his head; she couldn't help but love it when he laughed though. She stood up and showed Miroku to the door.

"Be happy Sango," he mumbled before he left.

"She'll be way happy without you," mumbled Bankotsu. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"What was so funny?" she asked and he seemed to smile at the memory.

"I just thought it was funny that he could hurt you then pretend that he would hurt anyone who hurt you. He should hurt himself shouldn't he?" he said. She nodded. It was silent.

"So what are we?" she asked. He took her hand.

"Let's be friends for awhile. I don't want to rush things," he said. She nodded then leaned towards him. Her lips gently brushed against his.

"How about friends with benefits?" she asked. He smiled and cupped her cheek pulling her closer. There lips meant in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes as his lips moved over hers. She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned more on to him. His hands went around her waist. It didn't take long for the battle of the tongues to begin. He pressed against her, pushing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her back into the couch. She pushed her fingers into the thick hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his hands from around her to put them on her hips. She shifted under him and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled away then.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he mumbled. She frowned up at him.

"Why not?" she asked and she watched as a smile came to his handsome face.

"Your mother is in the kitchen, remember?" he asked she blushed and sat up pushing him off her.

"I forgot," she said. He sighed dramatically.

"I seem to have that affect on people," he said. She laughed and hit his arm. He smiled again.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said suddenly. She stopped laughing and blushed. That was the first time she really laughed in front of him. His eyes were bright again, just as bright as they were last night.

"Let's get out of here," he said. She blinked at the sudden proposal.

"And go where?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Any where you would like just as long as it's a place where I can do what ever I want to you without any interruptions," he said and she gasped at the sudden heat and passion in his eyes. They were like fire; a sapphire fire burning in his eyes. She blushed harder than she did all day under that gaze. He licked his lips then stood up. He took her hand and helped her up off the couch.

"Say good bye to mother," he said. His voice was low. She nodded dumbly lost in his gaze. He smirked and gave her a little shove towards the kitchen when she didn't move. She walked to the kitchen; her mother was at the counter cutting the fat off chicken legs and wings.

"Hey mom," she said to get her attention. She turned around to face her. Sango gave her a small smile.

"Bankotsu and I are going to go to the mall or something. I'll be home in a few hours," she said. Her mother sighed still clearly unhappy about the whole thing.

"Okay but bring him back later. I want him to meet your father," she said. Sango sighed.

"Mom does he really have to?" she asked. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"The sooner he meets your father and gets an approval the sooner I'll let you hang with him more freely. I'm only letting you go because you'll be in public…right?" she asked. Sango nodded. She sighed. Sango gave her a hug before she left. Bankotsu was on the pouch smoking a cigarette, the one that had been behind his ear. He smiled at her after he took the cigarette from between his lips.

"You ready?" he asked holding out his free hand. She nodded and took his hand. They headed down to his car. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder to meet the eyes of her mother in the window.

-

"So where do you want to go?" he asked. He looked to her to find her staring out the window. She shrugged.

"How about we meet my family?" he asked. She looked at him. He smiled at the worried look slowly beginning to take place on her cute face. He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled one last time before he threw it out his window, smoke came from his nose as he exhaled.

"Y-your family?" she asked. He nodded.

"I have six older brothers," he said. She gaped at him.

"I didn't know that vampires could have siblings," she said he nodded.

"Yeah my parents couldn't keep their hands from each other," he said. She blushed and he smirked. She was so shy and innocent.

"So you're the youngest?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Their only a few hundred years older than me, my oldest brother though is eight hundred years older than me," he said.

"How old are you?" she asked in disbelief. He smiled.

"You sure you want to know? You might think that I'm a pervert for being with you," he said. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah I want to know," she said.

"Two hundred and eight," he said. Her mouth gaped open and she stared at him, stunned. He laughed at her reaction.

"Whoa you're an old man!" she said. He laughed and she joined in. She didn't mind that he was that much older than her. It wasn't even that old in vampire years. Her friends were also a few hundred years older than her.

She was stunned again when they arrived at his house. It was huge! Bigger then anything she had ever been in. It was white and had huge windows every where but you couldn't see inside because they were covered by white curtains.

"White is my mother's favorite color," he said as he took her hand and led her towards the house. He opened the white door without knocking. She could hear a TV in the room to her left. The first thing she saw was a wooden staircase that went straight up. The railing was white. The stairs stopped but the railing continued around the hall. She could see several doors up there, which were all shut.

Straight ahead was what looked like the kitchen. She couldn't really see anything but it looked just as nice as the rest of the place. She soon heard laughter come from the living room. Bankotsu led her there. Most of the things in there were polished wood just like the stair case. They had a leather couch facing a flat screen TV which was on the wall. At a ninety degree angle was a matching love seat to the couch. In the center was a glass coffee table. On her left was a fire place and on the mantle was pictures of several different people, she saw Bankotsu in a few. There were three people sitting on the couch and two on the love seat. They all turned to look at them when they entered the room.

The three on the couch sat biggest to smallest and she was wondering if they realized that they were. The biggest one on the right side had long hair which was clipped up on his head. Now that she looked at him he seriously looked like a very manly woman. He had blue marks on his cheeks that went down to his jaw. He even had lipstick on. The one sitting next to him looked more normal besides the green marks on his face. His hair was pushed back. He had a gentle look to him, more than the others but he also had a dangerous vibe. The smallest one next to him was just creepy. He had bigger lips than the others and a weird white thing on his head; at least it matched his out fit. He had tan skin like Bankotsu.

The two on the love seat weren't that normal either. There was one with a purple bandana on his head which looked bald to her. He had purple markings on his face and a symbol in the center of his forehead but it was nothing like Bankotsu's. The bigger one had red hair and tan skin. He had iron over his right eye. They all stared at her until the one with the bandana suddenly disappeared. He was in front of her in seconds. She gasped and took a step back. She felt Bankotsu place his hand on her back. The brother smirked.

"Boy, does she smell delicious brother," he said.

"For a woman," she heard the manly woman say from the couch. Bankotsu stepped forward and growled protectively. His brother arched an eyebrow.

"You're so greedy," said the smallest one. Bankotsu shook his head.

"I'm not going to drink from her," he said. She heard the one with red hair snort.

"Then why did you bring her here?" asked a different person. They both turned to the stair way. The biggest one of all was slowly walking down the stairs. His skin was a grayish color and his hair was green. She heard Bankotsu sigh next to her.

"She's not my meal she's my friend," he mumbled.

"What is up with you and befriending these humans?" asked the one standing next to her. Bankotsu turned to him sharply.

"Because I'm sick of being here! I'm sick of always being around the same people. You all bore me too death!" he growled apparently frustrated. Sango had a feeling that wasn't really why he was becoming so close to humans.

"She's just going to end up like Am-," started the one still standing on the stairs but before he could finish Bankotsu was in front of him. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Sango could see that he had imbedded him there.

"_Say her name and I'll snap your neck_," growled Bankotsu. His voice was beyond dangerous. She was actually kind of scared. She saw the other brothers get off the couch and inch closer. The brother he had against the wall growled and the next thing she knew he had hit Bankotsu in his stomach sending him through the railing and into the living room. He hit into the TV against the wall and she heard most of the brothers whine or make some kind of sound about the lost for their TV, which was crushed. Bankotsu landed in a crouch. His iris had red blood trimming around it. His veins poked out of his neck as a growl ripped through him. His fangs seemed longer as he showed his teeth. He leaped over the coffee table and couch ramming into the biggest brother.

Sango could only watch in horror as Bankotsu punched his brother. It made a loud crunching sound which almost had her sick to her stomach. She could tell that Bankotsu was winning so that helped a little. She felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see the one with green marks on his face pulling her back. She backed away from the fight.

"Are one of you going to stop them?" she demanded.

"Naw I can't wait to see what mom is going to say," said the girly one, just as he said that a door opened then slammed shut.

"Two of your sons are fighting again," she heard a woman growl. She looked up to see a woman coming down the stairs. She had a phone to her right ear. She had long black hair. Her skin was tan like Bankotsu's. Her eyes were blue like his too. They had red trimming around the iris. Bankotsu looked just like his mother. She couldn't say much for his other brothers…

"Cut it out right now," she growled. The two boys were off the stair case now. Bankotsu was on top of his brother punching him over and over. He stopped at the sound of his mother's voice. He had blood coming from his nose and forehead where his brother got him good. The other brother had blood from his nose, lip, and it looked like some where inside his mouth. Bankotsu got up and fixed his shirt up and pants. His wife beater had some blood on it but other than that his out fit was fine. His brother pushed off the floor next and did the same. She took the phone from her ear.

"It's always you Bankotsu! If you don't do something about your temper I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she said. Bankotsu looked down looking ashamed. His temper out matched her own. She cupped his cheek.

"You have to do something about that," she said. She turned to her other sons.

"You know how sensitive he is boys. Don't egg him on," she said. Sango saw Bankotsu's eyes turn back to normal.

"Not sensitive," he mumbled. His mother rolled her eyes which turned back to normal. She sniffed the air and her eyes suddenly landed on Sango.

"Is this what you two were fighting over? She looks big enough for you both to get some," she mumbled. When Bankotsu let out a little growl she turned her eyes to him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Bankotsu?" she asked. He licked his lips then sighed.

"I'm not going to feed from her," he mumbled. His mother groaned.

"Bankotsu," she groaned.

"Look at her…she's gorgeous. I can't kill her," he said gesturing to Sango. She blushed when every one turned to look at her.

"She does look good," said the small one licking his lips. She could see lust take over his eyes instead of thirst. She stepped back and bumped into the one with green marks.

"Yeah…good enough to eat," said the girly one. Him and the one with red hair laughed at his joke. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and hit his brother over the head as he walked by him on his way to Sango. He wiped his nose self consciously as he stood next to her. He cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce my family," he mumbled and she had a feeling that he was regretting bringing her. He pointed to the one who he got into the fight with. He was also wiping blood from his nose.

"That's my oldest brother Kyokotsu. My second oldest brother is Renkotsu," he said pointing to the one with the purple bandana on his head. He nodded towards her in greeting. She smiled in return.

"Next up is Ginkotsu and then Suikotsu," he said the first one was the one with the red hair and the next one was the one with the green marks standing behind her.

"The youngest is Mukotsu, Jakotsu, then myself," he said pointing to the two. Mukotsu was the small one while Jakotsu was the girly one.

"Jakotsu is my favorite brother and…he's gay," said Bankotsu. Jakotsu clapped his hands together, his eyes sparked with love and devotion. He hugged his younger brother.

"I am your favorite brother? Really?" he asked. Bankotsu laughed and patted his brother's back affectionately. Sango smiled. She heard the small one snort.

"He'll kill you if you ever make fun of Jakotsu for being gay. So watch what you say," said Mukotsu.

"Oh I would never make fun of him for that," she said. Jakotsu pulled away from Bankotsu. He looked around at his brothers.

"I'm his favorite brother," he said a little smug. They all rolled their eyes.

"Probably because you're both the youngest," said Ginkotsu.

"Probably because he doesn't have a smart mouth," snapped Bankotsu.

"Only with you," said Kyokotsu. Bankotsu smirked.

"That's why he's my favorite," he said.

"What's her name?" asked their mother. Sango meant her intense blue gaze.

"Sango," said Bankotsu.

"Mom if you learn her name then you'll get attached," whined Jakotsu. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sango. I'm Destiny," she said holding out her hand. Sango shook it firmly.

Destiny seemed to look around her house then. Her railing was in half and her TV was destroyed. There were even holes in her floor from where Bankotsu and Kyokotsu had missed hitting each other and hit the floor. She let out a growl and Bankotsu pulled Sango's hand away before his mother had the chance to crush it.

"What am I going to do with you boys, this is getting so old! If your going to fight take it out side," she growled storming into the kitchen.

Bankotsu let out a chuckle. He looked to Sango who was staring after his mother.

"You wanna see my room?" he asked. She nodded not really paying much attention to the message underneath. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. They entered into the second door. She shouldn't have been surprised but she was. It was nice and cozy not at all intimating like the out side of the house. He had a queen size bed in the center of the room. He had two windows on either side of the bed covered with white curtains. On the left side was a night stand with a lamp on it. On the right side against the wall was a desk with a black computer on it and some papers. The computer was even a flat screen. His walls were a creamy color which was soothing. He had a chandler hanging from the center of his ceiling. His carpet was black. Although there wasn't much it was so…nice.

She stepped in and Bankotsu closed the door behind them.

"Wow," she whispered. She heard him open something. She turned around and gasped when she saw him with his shirt off. His back was to her, he was facing the closet which was near the door. He sighed.

"I'm going to go get myself cleaned up. You'll be fine in here for a while right?" he asked turning around to face her. He had a white tee shirt in his hands. She didn't pay attention to what he said. She couldn't take her eyes off his toned chest and stomach. He had a defined six pack and a hard looking chest. She licked her lips. His blinding smile suddenly caught her attention and she looked up at him.

"Would you like me to return this way or with the shirt on?" he asked in a seductive purr. She blushed and he chuckled. He disappeared out the door and closed it behind him. She sat down on his bed. It was bouncy and soft. The white comforter was fluffy. She smiled and lied back. It was very comfortable. She was so lost in the bed that she didn't hear Bankotsu return. He trailed his index finger from her knee up her thigh. She gasped and shot up only to come face to face with his toned stomach. He ran his hand through her hair and gently pushed her back on the bed.

"Move back," he mumbled. She nodded and moved back using her elbows. He climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly towards her. He growled softly and it made her shiver. When her head touched the pillows he placed his hands on either side of her head. His face was clean of the blood and had no marks proving that he had gotten into any fights. She opened her legs and he rested in between them. He licked his lips and pressed them against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands moved down her body. One went to her hip while the other rested on her thigh giving it a squeeze very now and then. He kissed her passionately for a moment his tongue dancing with hers, and then he shifted on top of her. He pushed up then went back down grinding into her. She tilted her head back breaking the kiss to moan.

He chuckled and went to her exposed neck. His moist kisses set her body on fire. She ran her fingers over his back making him shiver. His lips touched her collarbone as he went lower. She made a little humming sound in her throat and he smiled. He sighed when he got to cloth. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back towards the head board. She didn't look like she would object if he took her shirt off. Her eyes opened when he stopped. She looked down at him to find him staring up at her. She blushed.

"What?" she asked softly. He didn't answer her instead he leaned back up and kissed her. His kiss was hot and passionate. She loved it. She could kiss him all day. He pressed into her more and her head pressed into the pillow. His hand left her hip to travel up her shirt. His finger tips gently traveled up the soft skin of her stomach. She tried not to giggle at his ticklish touch. He smiled and pulled away from her lips.

"Ticklish much?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He put his hand on her more firmly so that it was more of a caress than him tickling her. He kissed her cheek to her ear lobe, using his fangs he nipped at her gently. She moaned then sighed softly. He kissed back down her neck.

"Sango…I want to feel more of you," he whispered. She blushed and her hands moved to his shoulders. He sucked softly on her neck near her jaw and ear.

"Please?" he asked huskily. Sango nodded. A lump was forming in her throat. Miroku never made her feel this way before, no boy ever has. She didn't understand how it was possible for a boy like Bankotsu to exist in this world. Her grip tightened on him just to make sure that he was real and not just her fantasy. He lifted up and slowly took her shirt off. She bit her lip as he gazed at her. His eyes glazed over with something before he continued back at her collarbone a little more aggressively this time. His fangs nipped at her. She gasped and moaned. She was so lost that she didn't really notice that her pocket was vibrating until Bankotsu sat up.

"Are you going to answer that or would you like me to throw it out the window?" he asked, his hand purposely ran up her thigh to the phone in her pocket. She took a deep breath and pulled it out. It was Inuyasha. She looked to Bankotsu. He was gently biting his lip with his left fang. His blue eyes were on her chest. She opened the phone up and pushed talk.

"Hello?" she asked. Bankotsu's eyes locked with hers for a moment.

"Sango have you lost your mind?! You can't go off with that bloodsucker without telling us where you are!" growled Inuyasha. She sighed.

"I'm fine Inuyasha," she mumbled. She heard him growl on the other end.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"His hou-," she gasped sharply when Bankotsu had suddenly decided to bury his face between her breast nipping gently and roughly at the same time. She didn't know which one…

"Sango?! Are you okay? Where does he live? Were on our way," he said quickly.

"No I'm okay," she said.

"Let them come," said Bankotsu. She shook her head. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Let them see what I'm going to be doing to you," he said his tongue snaked out to lick her chest. She stiffened but he didn't seem worried at the fact that he just licked her. Inuyasha growled loudly on the phone, apparently hearing every word. Bankotsu chuckled darkly.

"Let me talk to him," growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she sighed.

"Put him on the phone," he growled. Bankotsu already had his hand out for the phone sitting up in between her legs. She gave him the phone reluctantly. He smiled when he put the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice full of mischief and amusement.

"You better not hurt her," growled Inuyasha. Bankotsu chuckled darkly again.

"Actually I'm doing the opposite," he said his voice a low murmur. Sango blushed when his fingers walked up her thigh getting closer and closer… She gasped loudly when his fingers reached their destination. His smile grew.

"What?" hissed Inuyasha. Sango's head went back into the pillow. Her pants and panties were still on but it felt like they weren't, his fingers felt so hot on her…why was she so sensitive? She heard Bankotsu let out a little pleased growl.

"You can come see for yourself if you want," he said. His voice was thick with lust. She heard a zip and realized that he had unzipped her pants. She was so far gone that she didn't hear Bankotsu give Inuyasha his address. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he could pull her pants off. Her breath began to come out in pants. She gasped at the sudden cool air on her legs. Inuyasha growled something into the phone before Bankotsu hung up.

"He's a mean one ain't he?" he asked as he rested back between her legs. He leaned forward and set her phone onto the night stand. She blushed. Where did her clothes go? He smiled his hands were on her again, touching her gently. His eyes stayed on hers making her blush even more.

"Your friends will be here soon," he said.

"Why did you give them the right address?" she whispered. She couldn't bring her voice above that. He chuckled.

"I thought about it but that would be rude," he said. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Your right," she whispered. What was she thinking? Did she want to be with him so badly that she would tell him to give her friends, her best and only friends the wrong address? That wasn't right; after all they were only worried about her. She wasn't as strong as them so they looked out for her more than they did for someone else in their group. He leaned down and kissed her.

She heard banging coming from down stairs. He pulled away from her a smile on his face.

"That was quick," he mumbled. She nodded. He got off her and she dressed quickly. They went down stairs together. Bankotsu choose to keep his shirt off. She had a feeling it was to make her friends even more enraged. Her group of friends were at the door. Bankotsu's brothers were around them. His mother stood off to the side and it seemed like all her sons were protecting her. Inuyasha was in an argument with Renkotsu. She couldn't help to notice how Kyokotsu inched towards Ayame.

"Cool it," hissed Bankotsu. Renkotsu immediately shut up and everyone looked towards them. Sango was surprised that Renkotsu had listened to his younger brother with out argument. Bankotsu slowly walked down the stairs a smirk on his face. Sango walked next to him. She smiled to her friends who all looked happy to see her safe.

"You were driving passed the speed limit weren't you?" teased Bankotsu. Inuyasha growled, and Bankotsu chuckled. He looked to Sango.

"I guess I'll-" he stopped then sniffed the air. His eyebrows narrowed and his eyes changed red around the edge of his iris. Everyone seemed to sniff then. His eyes went to Kyokotsu who was standing dangerously close to Ayame. His older brother smelt very…aroused. Ayame had her hands balled into fist her face becoming as red as her hair. A growl ripped from Koga who was standing behind her. He grabbed Kyokotsu by his throat and slammed him against the wall like how Bankotsu had done earlier. His brothers crouched and growled. Inuyasha's group got defensive too. Bankotsu raised his hand and his brothers seemed to calm a little. The only one still growling was his mother.

"Relax, it's his own fault. He should have known better than to come on to some one else's mate. Especially the mate of a wolf," said Bankotsu. Koga growled even more. Bankotsu smiled.

"No matter how cute of a redhead she is," he added. Ayame's face got redder and Koga turned his glare to him. Sango hit him in his arm. He chuckled.

"You take your hand off my brother and I'll personally make sure that he doesn't come ten feet with in your mate," he said. Koga growled again.

"How about I kill him and I won't have to worry about him coming with in a hundred yards of her," hissed Koga. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and his mother growled. He was suddenly behind Ayame he twisted them so that they faced Koga and his brother. He pressed Ayame into his chest and grabbed her by her throat. His fangs were longer than usually his eyes even more red like it was spreading. He tilted her head to the side and she growled, struggling against him.

"Kill him and I'll kill her," he growled. Sango watched in horror. Her best friends were fighting with her newest friend, someone she really didn't want to lose. Koga and Inuyasha both growled.

"Koga," hissed Kikyo. He growled again then threw Kyokotsu to the side. He slammed down to the floor. He had known that Ayame was the wolf's mate but he was ready to kill her mate to have her, he would have killed her friends too. Bankotsu shoved Ayame to the closest person to him which was Inuyasha. She hissed and turned in his arms going for Bankotsu. Inuyasha held her back. Bankotsu kicked Kyokotsu sending him flying into the couch. The couch made a screeching noise as it moved on the wood. His mother hissed.

"My floor," she mumbled.

"_Do not_ _do that again_," growled Bankotsu. He turned back to his guest.

"Sorry about that," he said. They blinked. Boy, was he a weird one. First he threatens Ayame then apologizes for it! Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sango will you come on so that we can leave," growled Inuyasha. Sango nodded. Her friends headed out the door, Bankotsu caught her by the wrist before she could leave. She looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, but he had my brother. Taking his girl seemed like an equal trade," he said. She looked away.

"Would you have killed her if he had killed your brother?" she asked. He sighed then shook his head.

"I would have killed him not her," he mumbled. She nodded and pulled her arm from his grasp. He frowned.

"Why are you upset with me?" he asked following her onto the porch. She shook her head.

"I'm not," she said. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back onto the porch. He turned her and pushed her against the house.

"Then kiss me before you leave," he said. She frowned.

"Bankotsu my friends are waiting," she said. He placed his hands on either side of her.

"Then you better make it quick," he said. She shifted then pecked his lips. He sighed then grabbed her chin.

"I know you can do better than that," he growled.

"Come on," growled Inuyasha from the car.

"Bankotsu," growled Sango.

"Either kiss me like you mean it or tell me what I did wrong. If you don't do either then I won't let you go," he said leaning down towards her. She turned her head away as hard as that was.

"You threatened to take my friend's life. I don't think I can just run into your arms after that," she said her voice was low, almost a mumble. He leaned back and nodded slowly, his hands fell to his sides and he stepped aside. She looked down and walked passed him. He watched as she got into the car and they drove away. He growled and turned to the door. His mother stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. His eyes changed. She sighed.

"Wait a minute Bankotsu. Just take a deep breath and," she stopped when he brushed passed her in search of his brother. He stormed into the house and found his brother in the living room sitting on the love seat. He looked up in alarm when Bankotsu grabbed his shirt.

"You ruin everything!" growled Bankotsu and for a moment he felt like a child. That wasn't enough to get him off Kyokotsu though. Kyokotsu grabbed his wrist when Bankotsu pulled him from the couch. He didn't have time to react before Bankotsu's fist was connecting to his nose for the second time that day. He knew he couldn't beat his younger brother but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back. Bankotsu let him fall to the floor and kicked him. Kyokotsu hit into the love seat and both him and the love seat went flying back.

Kyokotsu stood up about to defend himself for the next attack but he was too slow. Bankotsu kneed him in his stomach. As he bent at the waist from the hit Bankotsu's fist crashed into his face again this time going into his mouth. Kyokotsu let out a cry of pain.

Bankotsu could hear his mother yelling at him in the back of his head and he kind of wondered why none of them had tried to stop him yet. This was beyond the normal damage he would do to one of his brothers. He grabbed Kyokotsu's green hair and pulled him up ready to hit him in the face again but some one grabbed him from behind. He turned and hit whoever it was. Renkotsu growled as he stumbled to the ground.

"Bankotsu," growled his mother. He ignored her and turned back to his older brother who was healing slowly. He wanted to get him even more before he did. He grabbed Kyokotsu by his shirt and pulled him up. Before he knew what was happening he was against the wall, his back throbbing slightly with pain from being slammed so hard. He was sure the imprint of his body would be in the wall like how he did Kyokotsu. His eyes slowly came back to focus and he growled as he stared into the red eyes of his father.

-

Sango stared out the window the whole ride home.

"I'm sorry Sango I really lost my temper back there," said Koga when they arrived at her house. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

"No you were just protecting Ayame," she said. He shook his head.

"I could have just let him off with a warning growl. It's not like he touched her," he said. Sango shook her head again.

"It's okay Koga," she said. He grabbed her wrist before she could enter her house with the others. He looked down then sighed.

"As much as I hate to say this but you shouldn't be mad at your vampire friend. He was only doing what he thought would save his brother which worked," he said. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm not mad at him," she lied.

"Well you sure do have a dumb way of showing it," he mumbled walking by her. She frowned and hit him in his back. He laughed and they entered the house. She froze at the door when she felt the tension in the air. Koga stopped laughing also feeling it. She looked around and her eyes landed on her father.

-

Bankotsu growled as he tried to fight against his father's firm grip on his neck. Being shirtless that was the only thing his father could grab on to. Bankotsu's feet came off the floor as his father raised him. Bankotsu growled then hissed as his father's grip tightened on his neck.

"You need to calm down," growled his father.

"I need to kick Kyokotsu's a-" he was cut off when his father's grip tightened.

"Seifer," growled his mother. His grip loosened a little. Bankotsu's hands gripped his father's wrist. His brothers stood around them watching. Seifer sighed.

"Bankotsu you are my youngest son. My strongest son and you always disappoint me like this. You always beat on your brothers. This has got to stop," he said.

"I know," he growled. Seifer pulled him from the wall only to slam him against it again. Bankotsu groaned.

"Then why do you continue to do it? Why do you continue to destroy your mother's house and hurt your older brothers?" he growled. Bankotsu growled before he let his eyes turn back to normal. His father slid him down the wall gently.

"Because…I don't know. Their the only thing I can take my anger out on and punish them for whatever they did stupid enough to make me mad in the first place," he mumbled. Both his parents sighed. Destiny looked around.

"My house," she whimpered softly.

"Sorry mom," said both Kyokotsu and Bankotsu.

"You started the fights did you not Bankotsu?" asked his father. Bankotsu nodded and Seifer let him go completely.

"Then your grounded," he said. Bankotsu groaned.

"For real dad?" he whined. His father nodded and stepped back. He pointed to the stairs and Bankotsu groaned again. He mumbled an apology to Kyokotsu as he walked by him. He shut his door once he entered his room and fell onto his bed. He could beat all of his family even his mother if he wanted to. The only person he couldn't beat was his father. They didn't understand how he had gained as much experience in fighting as they had but he did and because of that they followed him. He was the leader. A hundred years ago they use to call them the Band of Seven and he was the leader. He smirked, he was sure Inuyasha and the wolf demons would remember.

As soon as the smirk appeared it melted into a frown. Thinking of those demons brought his attention to Sango.

-

"_You threatened to take my friend's life. I don't think I can just run into your arms after that," she said her voice was low, almost a mumble._

_-_

His frown deepened. What was he suppose to do? Just let him kill his brother? Now that he thought about it her friend had grabbed his brother. He was just doing the same thing. He wondered if she was mad at him too. He rolled his eyes probably not. He sneezed suddenly.

"Someone's talking about me," he mumbled then his eyes were suddenly drawn to his right. Sitting on his night stand was her cell phone.

-

"Daddy!" cried Sango.

"You can not see him Sango," he growled. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned towards her mother.

"Mommy," she whispered softly, desperately. Her mother shook her head.

"Sango you lied to me today. You told me you were going to be in a public place and instead you went to his house to be surrounded by even more vampires…your grounded," she whispered.

"But mom none of them hurt me!" she cried. Tears went down her cheeks freely. Her little brother shifted on the couch. He hated seeing her cry. Her parents shook their heads. She turned and ran to her room. It was so unfair! She had been a little upset with him today but not so much that she wished she wouldn't see him again. She heard foot steps follow her. She turned to see all her friends enter her room behind her.

"You guys can go do something. You don't have to be grounded with me," she said wiping her face. She felt arms wrap around her and came face to hair with Kikyo. Ayame came over to and hugged them.

"We hate to see you sad," whispered Ayame. Kikyo nodded in agreement. Sango wrapped her arms around them.

"If he means that much to you we could try and convince your parents that he's okay," mumbled Inuyasha. Sango smiled.

"And since you trust him and we trust you we can't help but trust him a little," said Koga. She smiled even wider.

She had just gotten her friends approval.

-

Bankotsu tossed the cellular device into the air then caught it effortlessly. He stared up at his ceiling in thought. He tossed the phone absent mindedly. His other hand rested behind his head like another pillow. He could still smell her on his comforter and it was driving him crazy. She had been so aroused. He licked his lips. He needed to see her at least one more time before he was officially on lock down. Maybe he could tell his parents that her phone was very important to her and that she needed it right away. He was sure he could convince them to let him out of the house for a little bit.

He frowned. He was over two hundred years old he could at least get a little freedom. In vampire years though being two hundred was like being seventeen, which fit because he looked like he was seventeen. That's what his mother had said anyway and Renkotsu said he acted like he was seven. He smirked; Renkotsu had gotten a big knot on his head for that comment. Bankotsu looked to the window to his left. He wouldn't be gone long.

-

Inuyasha and Koga sat on the floor in front of her TV playing play station while the girls sat on her bed. Her parents said that they could stay but Sango wasn't aloud to go any where and she wasn't aloud to see Bankotsu. She pouted. She wanted to see Bankotsu again. Kikyo and Ayame talked about homecoming a conversation that Sango was in until she began thinking about Bankotsu. She hadn't known him long and already he was making an impact on her life. She could remember the night he came over. She could almost hear the tapping he did on her window. It sounded so real…

"Sango your vampire friend is tapping on the window," said Koga. Sango gasped then blushed. She went to the window and opened it for him.

"You guys could have opened the window instead of staring at me," he grumbled as he climbed through.

"Well excuse me," mumbled Ayame, she clearly had an attitude. He rolled his eyes. He had on a plain white tee shirt, Sango was guessing that it was the one he was going to put on before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. A light bulb seemed to turn on above his head.

"Oh right," he said as he dug through his pockets. He pulled out her cell phone. She gasped.

"I didn't even know that I forgot it," she said. He shrugged and handed it over.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Well I have to go. I'm on lock down," he said.

"Me too. My father forbids me from seeing you," she said. Bankotsu stared at her.

"Forbids," he said slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that means," he said. Bankotsu shook head.

"No, I was just wondering who says that any more. 'My father forbids me'," he said laughing at her. She hit him in his arm. He laughed again then leaned down towards her.

"Is that the best you got baby?" he asked seductively. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side. A smirk came to her lips.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked. He took a few steps back.

"What do you think?" he asked. She got into her fighting position. He laughed and gestured for her to bring it. She charged him. He blocked her fist as she tried to punch his face. He smirked. She aimed a kick for his midsection and he blocked that with his other arm. She backed off little thinking of a new approach.

She dropped to the floor and brought her leg out, intending to knock his legs from under him. He leaped back. She pushed herself up in a hand stand her feet going towards his face. He dropped down avoiding that attack and pulled her arm from beneath her. She yelped loudly as she lost her balance and fell forward. He bounced back so that she wouldn't fall on him. She fell on her stomach with a thump. She groaned and rolled over. Bankotsu placed his hand on his forehead and laughed.

"Your too slow," he laughed his head tilting back slightly. She growled and stood up. She went to give him a right hook but he grabbed her arm. She went to kick him but he caught her calf. He swung her around lifting her about a centimeter off the ground and pressed her into the door. She growled and struggled against him. He pressed into her more and it took her a moment to realize where he was pressing into her. She blushed. He had her leg to his hip, his hand on her thigh and her arm pulled back behind him her elbow to his shoulder. She pretended not to notice.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Someone's a sore loser," he purred his eyes going to her lips. She growled. It was true…she hated losing and to some one so cocky. She knew that she couldn't defeat him though, and she hated that. Her father taught her to want nothing but the best.

"I am not," she said.

"I kind of think you are," he said teasing clearly in his tone.

"I am not," she said more sternly. He laughed apparently enjoying this.

"Are too," he said playfully. She heard a groan come from Inuyasha.

"I can't bear to watch this," he mumbled.

"I think it's cute," said Ayame. That was odd since she didn't like Bankotsu very much. Sango blushed.

"Bankotsu," she whispered in embarrassment. He chuckled but let her go. She fixed her out fit and looked to her friends. They were all standing and facing them. She blushed even more.

"You wanna go?" he asked. Sango followed his gaze to Ayame. She rolled her eyes and so did Koga.

"What is up with you vampires and your attraction to wolfs? They stink," said Inuyasha. Koga and Ayame glared at him. Bankotsu smiled.

"Nothing smells like Sango to me but the female wolf is very tempting," he said licking his lips. Koga growled and Bankotsu smirked.

"You should take your own advice and stay away from a demon's mate," said Kikyo. Bankotsu looked to her.

"I don't think I have ever seen a priestess mate with a half breed before," he said. A blush came to her pale cheeks and Inuyasha took a protective step towards her. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that she was his mate?" she asked. Bankotsu smirked.

"His scent is all_ through_ her," he said winking so that they would get what he was saying. They stared at him for a moment. Then it hit.

"Oh!" they all said at once. Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed. Koga laughed.

"Someone was getting busy!" he laughed. Ayame blushed and hit him in his side with her elbow. He continued to laugh though and soon Bankotsu joined in.

"Shut up!" yelled a red faced Inuyasha. Kikyo just silently continued to blush. Bankotsu threw his arm around Inuyasha like they were old time friends.

"Relax! It doesn't matter if you're a vampire, demon, human or even a half breed were all still _men_," he said and Koga nodded in agreement. Inuyasha grumbled something and crossed his arms over his chest. He fell to the floor and sat Indian style. Bankotsu snickered at him then turned to Sango a smile still on his face.

She had a smile on her face too apparently pleased that all her friends were getting along. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed as he pulled her against him into a hug.

"I have to go," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So soon?" she asked. He nodded and buried his head into her neck. He inhaled her scent. She sighed.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore," he mumbled and his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"I was never mad at you," she said. He pulled away from her.

"You're a terrible liar," he mumbled and before she could respond he was kissing her. He pressed her more against him. He didn't kiss her like how he wanted to because of her friends but he couldn't help sliding his hand down to cup her butt. She squealed against his lips and he gave her a good squeeze before he let her go. She blushed and glared at him. He made his way to the window.

"I'll see you around," he said.

"Hey vampire," called Inuyasha and Bankotsu rolled his eyes turning towards him. Was it so hard to say his name?

"Yes _half breed_?" he asked putting emphases on the name. Inuyasha growled a little but didn't say anything about it.

"Were going out next weekend…you wanna come?" he asked. Bankotsu gasped in mock shook and placed his hand over his heart.

"Are _you_ asking _me_?" he asked dramatically, a smile growing on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me regret it," growled Inuyasha. Bankotsu was smiling fully now. He looked to Sango.

"I won't," he said softly. She smiled and a light blush came a crossed her cheeks. He winked at her before he was out the window. Sango smiled at Inuyasha who was still sitting on the floor. His eyes were closed but he had a little scowl on his face.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said. He mumbled something under his breath and she had a feeling it was him saying your welcome.

-

Bankotsu climbed in through his window. He stiffened when the scent of his mother filled his nose. He turned to see her sitting on his bed. He sighed and turned to shut his window. He leaned against his desk waiting for her to speak. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, her back to him. When the silence carried on he shifted uncomfortably. He could deal with her yelling but not with her silence.

"Couldn't stay away from her could you?" she asked. He flinched at her tone. It was too…soft. He cleared his throat.

"She forgot her phone," he mumbled. His voice was so rough compared to hers. He saw her nod her head and she turned to face him. He was slightly surprised to see her eyes their usual blue. They had worry swimming around in them. He frowned and was about to ask what was wrong but she spoke first.

"She isn't going to be like _her_ is she?" she asked and by _her_ he knew just who she meant. He sighed. He really didn't want to have the talk.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled taking his shirt off. She growled lowly in her throat.

"I need to know Bankotsu. I need to know if your going to put this family through _that_ again?!" she demanded and he growled. He turned to her his eyes red around the edge of his iris.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" he growled. She stood and growled.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me," she hissed. He took a deep breath and his eyes turned back to normal.

"It's not going to happen again. I won't lose her like that," he said.

"What are you going to do when she dies of old age?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. His head shot up at that. She would age so much faster than him. She would die years before he even looked like an old man.

"Are you going to change her?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No," he whispered.

"You have to stop falling in love with humans," she mumbled. He blushed for the first time in a very long time.

"I don't love her," he said quickly. She sighed.

"You are my most troubling child," she said. He pouted at that.

"It's not like I try to be. Bad is just my middle name," he said crossing his arms over his chest. She gave him a small smile.

"Be careful Bankotsu," she said as she left his room. Bankotsu grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

-

He luckily got off the hook during the weekend for good behavior, now he just hoped that Sango wasn't grounded still either. It really wouldn't be fun going to the club with out her. He would rather climb in through her window and send the night with her instead of going out with _her_ friends. Key word her, not his. The plan was for him to meet them at the club. It was just going to be another Friday night for her. Her parents didn't know that he was coming. Hopefully because they thought that he wasn't going to be there they would let her go.

-

Sango hugged her parents before she left. She felt kind of bad for lying to them again but this was the only way she could see Bankotsu. It's been a week and he's been sneaking in but he hasn't been staying long. She hoped that they could send all night together with out sneaking around. Inuyasha and the others were waiting in the car for her. She got in the car with a smile on her face.

"Jeez your smile just lights up our lives," said Koga sarcastically. She laughed and hit him in the arm. The club was only about twenty minutes away. They got there quickly. Her friends were party animals so they went to a bar or club at least every other Friday. Now that she has meant Bankotsu in a bar she felt like she would enjoy it a little more too. When they entered Sango began her search for Bankotsu. The music was blasting and it was kind of dark. There were flashing colored lights coming from the ceiling. It smelt like cigarette smoke and alcohol. Bodies crushed together on the dance floor.

"If you see Bankotsu tell him I'll be at the bar," said Sango over the music. Her friends nodded.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" called Kikyo. Koga was already pulling Ayame into the crowd. Inuyasha was at Kikyo's side. Sango smiled and shook her head.

"No it's okay. You guys go have fun," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How are we supposed to have fun when you're sitting there all alone?" he asked. She patted his arm.

"I'll be fine," she called and then headed for the bar. They didn't follow. She sat down on an empty stool. She was so use to Nick that she stared at the bartender for a moment when he asked what she wanted. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh water," she said. He nodded and left before he came back a moment later with her ice water.

"You look lonely," said a voice next to her. It was a young man. He had black hair that was pushed back. His green eyes were bright and excited. He was smiling his teeth were white. He had on black leather pants and a silk button up shirt. Who wore leather pants any more? He has to be hot in those. Besides that he was pretty good looking. Not as good as her Bankotsu though. She eyed him again. Yeah not even close. He sat down in the stool next to her. She shook her head.

"I'm not lonely. I'm actually waiting for my friend," she said. He nodded.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. She blushed and she saw him lick his lips. She wasn't sure if Bankotsu was really her boyfriend yet, and then she remembered what he had said.

-

"_Let's be friends for awhile. I don't want to rush things," he said_.

-

"No were just friends," she said and he smiled.

"That's good for me then," he said and then he laughed. She laughed too just to humor him. This guy was funny. He took her hand in his.

"You have beautiful hands. I love women with beautiful hands," he said then he looked to her neck.

"And you have a beautiful neck," he said. Sango stared at him. Was he serious? What kind of pick up line was that? She arched an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him. He was grinning like he had just won her over. She wanted to laugh. She felt her mouth twitch. Then she heard a growl to her left. They both looked up to see Bankotsu standing there his eyes blood red around his iris. Sango gasped. He shouldn't be doing that in front of people. She heard the guy laugh again. This was no time for laughing, Bankotsu was about to rip his head off.

"I'm sorry you snooze you lose," he said. She felt her mouth twitch again. She wanted to laugh! This guy was an idiot. She heard Bankotsu laugh suddenly and she held her head down to hide her giggles. Bankotsu calmed down after a moment and she looked up at him. His eyes still had red in them but he was grinning at the man.

"You have five seconds to let go of her hand," he said. Sango looked down and realized that the guy still had her hand.

"I said she's mine," he said and Sango felt his hand tighten. She looked up at him. His green eyes had red around his iris.

"You're a vampire," she whispered. A growl came from Bankotsu. Sango tugged on her hand but the guy didn't let go. He laughed.

"Is she your mate?" he asked. Bankotsu took a threatening step forward. Another growl came from him. She saw her friends coming towards them through the crowd. With their demonic ears they must have heard Bankotsu's growl. Koga and Inuyasha both growled when they reached them. For the first time she heard the vampire let out a growl of his own.

"Is there a problem?" asked the bartender. The vampire turned to him.

"None at all," he said his voice was the same friendly tone that he had used with her.

Bankotsu didn't care about the bartender. He stepped forward and as fast as lighting had the vampire's wrist, the one that held her hand. She heard it crack as Bankotsu bent it at a weird angle. The vampire hissed and released her hand. Before she could get up and away from him Inuyasha had her by her arm and was pulling her away.

"Let's go outside," growled Bankotsu. His eyes went a crossed the bar and then went back to him.

"And bring your mate," he said. The vampire growled even more. Bankotsu let him go and stepped away. He began making his way through the crowd, Sango and her friends behind him.

"I'll handle his mate," said Ayame cracking her knuckles. Koga smirked. They stepped out into the cool night air. Bankotsu walked into the parking lot a little down the street. There were only a few cars there. Sango had a feeling that they belonged to people who were in the club. The club parking lot was full. Bankotsu stopped and turned he had a smirk on his face Ayame was smirking too.

"Boy, do I need this," he mumbled and Ayame nodded in agreement. A few seconds passed before two figures entered the parking lot. Bankotsu's smirk grew and he looked to Ayame she nodded at him and they both turned to their opponents.

"They don't look so tough hun. I think you could have handled them your self," said the vampire woman. The guy shrugged and a gleaming smile slowly came to his lips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaned against a car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Take them down so that we can get back," he said. And the female growled at him.

"No problem," said Ayame. Bankotsu shifted and the female's eyes went to him.

"Who ever wins gets the girl," said the male and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"She's already mine so there's no need to compete for her but if I were to lose which is very unlikely then her friends here are probably going to take you down," he said and both Koga and Inuyasha nodded. Bankotsu shifted again and then he was suddenly behind the male vampire. The vampire hissed and turned swinging his fist towards Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu ducked down and sent him a jab to the ribs. The vampire growled and then went to knee him. Bankotsu blocked it with his hand and then sent a blow to the vampire's chin. He hissed and stepped stumbled back. He wiped the blood from his healing lip. Bankotsu smirked and stood straight. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck.

"Come on," said Bankotsu with a wicked grin. Sango watched as excitement lit up his eyes, a different kind of excitement from what he usual had when he was with her, a deadly kind of excitement. He licked his lips and took a step towards the vampire. Ayame sighed and looked to the female vampire.

"I guess we should start then huh," she said a smirk coming back to her face. The female hissed and then charged her. Ayame smirked and side stepped her. She flashed behind her and kicked her in her back. The vampire let out a growl as she fell to the ground. She jumped up and turned to where Ayame once was.

"Over here," said Ayame once again she was behind the vampire. The female's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ayame.

"A demon shouldn't be faster than me," she growled. Ayame smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I am," she said. The female growled and came at her again. Koga growled softly in his throat something about Ayame fighting like this really turned him on. Inuyasha glared at him and Koga smirked.

"Didn't we just say that your too slow?" growled Ayame. Bringing up her fist she punched her dead in the nose once she was in range. The vampire hissed out a cry of pain as she fell back, her hand on her broken nose. Ayame laughed.

"You better fix that before it heals crooked," she laughed. Sango and the other laughed too as the vampire let out another cry, this one of horror at a crooked nose. It made a cracking sound as she pushed it back into place. She stood from her spot on the ground.

Bankotsu ducked avoiding a hit to the cheek. He was grinning as he once again gave the male vampire a hit to the ribs. It made a cracking sound as it broke.

"It's vampires like you that give vampires like me a bad name. People think they have won because they were killing off vampires, not even knowing that they were killing the weaker ones. The only ones they could get their hands on," he said as he kicked him in his stomach. The vampire groaned in pain as his body tried to heal his broken bone, but Bankotsu was too fast, when one begin to heal he would only break it again or break another.

"I'm not weaker than you," he growled. Bankotsu laughed, it was dark and full of malice. He grabbed the vampire by his hair and lifted him up so that he could look him in the eye.

"You're not weaker than me? Then why are you the one with the broken bones while I'm the one untouched?" he asked. The vampire suddenly spit blood into his face. Bankotsu hissed as the blood went into his eye. He let the vampire go as he stumbled back. The crimson was burning his eye. He growled as he wiped at it. It didn't help, no matter how hard he rubbed his eye the burning wouldn't stop. The burning only continued, he opened his eye but he couldn't see out of it. His other eye was watering as he tried to find where the other vampire had gone.

"Who's weak now?" he heard the vampire growl before his fist connected with his nose. Bankotsu let out a growl as he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his stomach and wiped his eye. It was burning so badly that it felt like it was going to fall out. He growled and licked his lips. So he wanted to play dirty? The coward…

"That was a low blow," mumbled Inuyasha. Sango had her hand covering her mouth. She watched as the vampire spit into Bankotsu's eye. She could tell it was blood. He let out a pained growl as he wiped at his face. The vampire did a full circle around him before he punched him in his face. Bankotsu hissed again as he fell to the ground. He wiped at his eye almost painfully hard.

"What happened?" she asked. She didn't understand why Bankotsu was suddenly in so much pain. He was hissing and growling on the ground as he wiped at his eye. What had he spit into his eye.

"Vampires came make venom. All of them have there own kind though. Like if that vampire were to bite Bankotsu and put in some venom then Bankotsu could die. Their venom is deadly to one another. I guess while Bankotsu was beating the crap out of him he was making it and then waited for the moment he could get it into Bankotsu. Choosing the eye to get it into the blood stream was pretty smart though," said Koga. Sango gasped and looked back to Bankotsu. He was getting up, the vampire was standing over him chuckling. She balled her fist up and took a step forward ready to help him but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Let him fight his own battles," he said. She gasped and looked back to him.

"But-," she started. He shock his head, she looked back to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stood and using his only eye and other senses turned to where the vampire was standing behind him. The vampire chuckled and went to hit Bankotsu in his face like it would be the finishing blow. Bankotsu caught his fist and as fast as lightening shoved his hand into the vampire's chest. Everything froze even Ayame and the other vampire. The female cried out.

"Eric!" she yelled as she took a step towards him. Bankotsu let out a grunt as he shoved his hand in deeper and grabbed his heart. They didn't beat much but they were still needed to keep the body functioning kind of like the human brain. As long as the heart was intact the vampire should be fine. Bankotsu smirked at him. His face was twisted into horror and fear. It turned to agony as Bankotsu ripped his heart right out his chest.

"You are," he said answering what the vampire had said before. He let go of his wrist and watched as the vampire fell to his knees.

"No!" cried the female ready to charge Bankotsu.

"I'm not done with you yet," growled Ayame ready to kick her in her stomach.

"It's okay Ayame just hold her so that she can watch," said Bankotsu taking a few steps towards them. The vampire hissed as she went to charge him. Ayame grabbed her by her arms and held her still. The female hissed as she struggled to get to her mate. Bankotsu licked his lips as he reached into his pocket. The mate, Eric was like a zombie on his knees. His hand was out stretched to his heart. Bankotsu pulled out a lighter.

"No!" hissed the female vampire as she struggled harder. Bankotsu looked up and his eyes locked with Sango. He didn't want to do this in front of her, but his burning eye pushed him to set the heart on to the ground.

Sango stared back as Bankotsu looked at her. His left eye, the one that the vampire had spit into, was blood red like all of his blood vessels broke. His eyes were red around the iris. He had rage in his eyes but as he looked at her, his eyes softened. He let out a sigh as he set the heart down.

With a click there was a small fire coming from the lighter. He looked up at the female vampire as he brought it to the heart. She was screaming and begging for him to stop. He lit the heart on fire. Eric let out a scream of agony as his body lit up in flames, his mate screamed with him. Bankotsu was sure that someone heard them. The body soon turned to dust and the screaming stopped. He stood from his crouched position and turned to the female. She had venom coming from her mouth as she thrashed about, hissing and growling, her eyes almost completely red. He took slow steps to her.

"I'll kill you!" she growled. He brought his hand up and gently touched her cheek.

"Shh it's okay," he whispered stroking it gently. Everyone was surprised to see her slowly calm down. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her against him. Ayame stepped back; Koga grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. They watched as Bankotsu nuzzled his head into her neck. Sango crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha pulled her back.

"There's no need to go and get jealous. This is something you never want Bankotsu to do to you," he said. Bankotsu pulled away a little and went to the vampire's ear.

"You'll be with him in hell very soon," he said. The vampire gasped and went to pull away but Bankotsu's grip tightened on her arms. He hissed as he roughly brought her against him. His tongue snaked out and he licked her neck. She began struggling more. Venom suddenly came from Bankotsu mouth; he licked his lip before it could travel down his chin. He licked her neck and she hissed in pain as his venom rubbed on to her. He growled as he opened his mouth and his teeth finally entered her skin. She screamed loudly as she tried to push him away.

He kept her firmly against him as he dug his fangs deeper into her skin. She cried out even louder as his venom entered her blood stream. They stumbled back a little, Bankotsu grunted as he sucked on the closing holes in her neck. A little taste wouldn't hurt; she was going to die any way. When they were closed he pushed her away, panting. She fell to the ground screaming and clawing at her neck. Bankotsu stepped back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed his hand over his still burning eye. He gave a pained grunt as his body pulsated rejecting the venom. He leaned against a car.

The vampire's body began to pulsate. She began screaming and crying in pain. She gave one finale scream before she went limp. Bankotsu groaned as he slid down the car and to the ground. His body pulsated again and he cried out in pain. His body felt like it was on fire. The pain got worse with every pulsation.

"Bankotsu!" cried Sango running to his side. Her friends rushed over right behind her. She grabbed his arm and tied to help him up. As he got up he just cried out in pain and fell back to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed his other arm and pulled him up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know but if we don't do something quick he's going to die," said Inuyasha.

"Take me home," grunted Bankotsu. Inuyasha nodded. They took him to his car. Bankotsu gave the keys to Inuyasha as they placed him into the back seat. He gave a cry as his body pulsated again. Sango took his hand.

"I wouldn't do that. He'll break your hand," said Koga as he got into the passengers seat. Sango let his hand go. Bankotsu smiled up at her.

"You're so human," he said with a chuckle. She hit him in his arm and he grunted in pain. She gasped and quickly began rubbing his arm.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Were almost there," said Kikyo from next to Sango. The four of them were all stuffed in the back seat. Inuyasha was speeding, Sango would usually say something about this but right now all she cared about was getting Bankotsu help.

"If you weren't being so cocky while you were fighting him, I doubt this would have happened," said Koga. Bankotsu shrugged.

"I'm a cocky guy," he said. His body pulsated again he bit his lip to hold in a scream. He fisted his shirt over his heart as he panted. It was getting worse; it was almost to his heart.

"Why is it taking so long to kill him? It didn't take this long for the vampire girl," said Ayame.

"He's stronger than what she is…was," said Koga.

"Oh really?" asked Ayame. Bankotsu smirked weakly.

"Don't insult me," he said. Sango gently rubbed sweat from his forehead. Inuyasha slowed down as he finally reached Bankotsu's house. They helped him to the front door. Koga went to knock but Ayame went passed him and opened the door. Bankotsu smirked weakly at her. She was so his kind of girl. They brought him into the house. Jakotsu jumped up from the couch upon seeing them.

"Bankotsu! What happened? What did you guys do to him?" he demanded rushing over to them.

"We didn't do anything," growled Inuyasha

"Get dad," groaned Bankotsu. They took him to the longer couch and set him down.

"Dad! Dad!" yelled Jakotsu as he went to the stairs. They heard a door open and slam shut. Soon Seifer was coming down the stairs with Destiny behind him. Hearing their younger brother in distress Renkotsu and Suikotsu came down the stairs as well.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Destiny worriedly. Just as she spoke Bankotsu cried out on the couch. Destiny rushed over to her youngest son, Seifer behind her.

"What happened to him?" she demanded getting on her knees next to him. All eyes went to the group who had stepped aside to let her through.

"Vampire venom from another vampire," said Koga. Destiny gently touched around her son's left eye.

"Is this where it went in?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"He was fighting wasn't he?" demanded Seifer. Bankotsu closed his eyes and smirked.

"If I didn't fight him then he would have killed Sango," he said. Jakotsu snorted.

"She's more trouble than she's worth," he growled crossing his arms over his chest. Bankotsu's eyes opened to glare at his older brother.

"Well she is!" he said stubbornly putting his nose into the air and closing his eyes. Bankotsu's body pulsated and he cried out again.

"We need to get rid of the blood with the venom," said Seifer. Just then the rest of the brothers came down the stairs. Behind Kyokotsu was a boy and a girl. The girl had long black hair that was in a clip on the back of her head. The boy had long wavy black hair that flowed down his back. Both of their eyes were a crimson red. The girl had on red lip stick to match.

"What's up with all the screaming?" asked the girl as they came around the couch. Seifer disappeared out the room. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at Bankotsu.

"Long time no see huh Bankotsu?" she asked. He smirked up at her. His eyes locked with the boy's.

"Kagura and Naraku. What are you two doing in my house?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"Kyokotsu invited us," said Naraku. Sango shivered. She didn't like him. There was something about him that said evil and dangerous. Bankotsu's eyes opened again and he glared at his older brother.

"Is that so?" he hissed. Seifer came back into the room then. He hand a bucket and chef's knife. Bankotsu's arched an eyebrow. Destiny stood and moved out the way. She turned to Sango.

"You might not want to watch this," she said. Sango shook her head.

"I want to stay with him," she said. Destiny sighed.

"Fine but when it's his time to drink I don't think he'll want you to see him like that," she said. Sango nodded. She didn't care what he looked like when he drinks. She had already saw him do it before and it wasn't that bad, she didn't see much blood. It was a pretty clean kill. Seifer sat on the couch next to his son and grabbed his wrist. Turning it so that his palm was up he brought the knife to his wrist.

"I'll just heal," said Bankotsu. He hissed when his father deeply cut his wrist. He brought it over the bucket and the blood poured from his wrist. Sango placed her hand over her mouth. That was a lot of blood. Bankotsu hissed again as his father cut his wrist again, he cut at his wrist like he was sawing a log. The blood continued to poor into the bucket. Bankotsu cursed as his father cut at his wrist when it would begin to heal he would just cut it again. Bankotsu groaned. He was getting tired.

"How do you feel?" asked his mother. Now that he thought about it the pain was fading away. He closed his eyes.

"Tired," he mumbled. His father continued to cut his wrist. Soon Bankotsu was unconscious. When his father stopped his arm healed but he didn't wake up.

"He needs to feed," said Seifer standing up and picking up the bucket. It was silent as all eyes went to Sango. Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha growled as the stepped closer to her. Destiny shook her head as she stepped in front of her, protecting her from her family.

"He needs to feed from a vampire. Most of his blood is gone and if he drinks from a human then his missing vampire blood will be replaced with human blood and then he'll be half human. Beside's you all know how he feels about Sango," she said crossing her arms over her chest. It was silent.

"I'll do it," said Kagura. Everyone turned to her.

"Why?" asked Destiny. She moved to stand protectively over Bankotsu.

"Because I owe him and I'm not family," she said. Sango arched an eye brow.

"Why does being family matter?" she asked. Destiny smiled.

"Bankotsu can get sexual when it comes to feeding," she said. Sango stepped back near Inuyasha. She didn't want to see him getting sexual with his meal but she didn't want to leave either.

"That's why I didn't volunteer," mumbled Jakotsu.

"You can leave if you want," she said. Sango shook her head. Destiny shrugged and stepped aside giving room for Kagura. Kagura took a seat on the couch. Bankotsu was beginning to look pale. She placed her hand on his chest and shook him. Nothing. She shook him harder.

"Wake up Bankotsu," she said. His hand shook up and grabbed her arm. His eyes snapped up revealing, his almost red eyes.

"I'm thirsty," he whispered. He sat up and his grip tightened on her hand. He licked his lips as his other hand cupped the back of her neck.

"I'm so thirsty," he whispered. She closed her eyes.

"I know," she said. He bent his head down to her throat and licked her neck slowly. He moaned softly. He let go of her arm and slowly brought it up to her shoulder. He pulled her shirt off her shoulder. He licked her again. He nuzzled into her neck and took a deep breath.

"Kagura," he moaned. He was unaware of where he was at and who was there all he knew was that he was thirsty and Kagura smelled to good for her to be his kind, to be a vampire. He moaned into her neck.

"Don't use venom or I'll kill you," she growled. He chuckled.

"I would never…" he whispered kissing her neck. He opened his mouth and with a hiss forced his fangs to break her skin. She growled. He gripped her arms and pulled her against him. He pushed his fangs in deeper, her hands gripped his arms. He began sucking quickly. Her blood flowed from the holes in her neck and down his throat, he moaned softly. He bit into her again as she began to heal, she grunted and he pushed onto her. They leaned back slightly.

"He's so greedy," mumbled Myokotsu taking a step towards the couch. Destiny glared at him.

"Your not getting any," she growled. His head went down. Bankotsu moaned loudly as he pressed her more against him. He was sucking greedily. She winced as he bit her again, drawing more blood. She was feeling weak. She pushed on his arms.

"That's enough," she said softly. He only sucked harder. She growled.

"Bankotsu," she growled pushing harder. Destiny took a step forward ready to intervene. Bankotsu pulled away and pressed his lips against Kagura's. Everyone's eyes went wide. He forced his tongue in letting her taste herself. He fisted her hair as he pulled her closer, his nails digging into her arm. He kissed her harder and moaned softly before he pulled away and fell back on the couch, panting. Kagura cleared her throat and wiped around her mouth making sure that her lipstick wasn't too smeared.

Sango's hand covered her mouth as what had just happened replayed in her head over and over again. He had kissed her like he needed her. She had saw him force his tongue so far down her throat. He had liked it too, he was moaning and pulling her closer. He probably hadn't even thought of her. Sango stared at him, his eyes were closed, he was sleeping again. He had blood on his chin but not on his lips because of the kiss. Destiny sighed and Kagura stood. Destiny took her place. She wiped her son's mouth with her sleeve.

"I don't think I've ever seen him do it so sloppily before," she mumbled. Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm.

"We'll be leaving," he said. Destiny nodded.

"Tell him to call me," mumbled Sango.

"I'm surprised you still want to see him after that," said Destiny. Sango stopped walking towards the door.

"I know what Bankotsu is. I know what he does and I accept him still. Of course it bothers me but I'm not going to run or never see him again. It's what he has to do to survive, I have nothing against that," she said. Destiny smiled and nodded.

"Good," she said. Sango smiled and they headed out.

Sango sighed as she feel back on her bed. It's been two days and Bankotsu still hasn't called her. She wondered if his mother told him to call her. She jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up off her night stand and looked to the caller ID. She smiled.

"Bankotsu," she said softly. She hit talk and brought the phone to her ear.

"It's about time," she said. It was silent. She sat up.

"Bankotsu?" she asked softly.

"Are you disgusted?" he asked softly. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked.

"What I did to Kagura, are you disgusted?" he asked his voice was louder now.

"I'm disgusted that you kissed her and right in front of me. That was really rude, you hurt my feelings," she said. He gave a light chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that, any of it," he said. Sango shook her head.

"I was going to see it eventually and besides I saw you do it in the parking lot," she said. He sighed.

"In the parking lot I had control over my self but with Kagura I didn't. If I had taken a good sniff of the air and smelled you I could have killed you. My parents should have forced you to leave. She tasted so good too and I was so thirsty it could have gotten a lot messier than that. You wouldn't have wanted to see me after that," he said. She shook her head.

"Come pick me up. I want to see you now," she said. He laughed, when he was done it was silent.

"You're serious," he said.

"Yeah come pick me up," she said. He sighed.

"San-," he started.

"Now," she demanded before hanging up the phone. She stood and threw on some clothes. She went down stairs and passed her brother.

"Tell mom I ran out for a while," she said. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back before going out the door. That's what she loved about her brother, he didn't have a smart mouth like other boy's his age. Most brothers and sisters fight but she hardly fought with him. When they did fight it was never anything big. She walked a little down the side walk before his car pulled up beside her. He leaned over the passengers seat and opened the door. She smiled as she got in. When she was settled he sped off.

"So why did you suddenly need to see me?" he asked smirking at her. She shrugged.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked. Bankotsu shrugged.

"It was kind of like a impulse type thing. It just happened," he said.

"Did you like it?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I was kind of in a zombie state. I hardly remember it to know if I enjoyed it or not," he said. She looked out the window.

"You were moaning," she said. He let out a little surprised gasped. They looked at each other at the same time.

"I was?" he asked. She nodded.

"Is this why you wanted to see me? So that you can question me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No I was just wondering," she said. He sighed. She placed her hand on his arm, he looked up at her.

"Pull over," she said. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. She pointed to the side of the road.

"Pull over there," she said. He sighed but did as he was told. When he turned towards her ready to ask what was up, her lips crushed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she climbed into his lap. He placed his hand into her hair the other wrapping around her waist. This was a surprise but a good one. She pulled away.

"I can't kiss you while your driving," she said. He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her again. Sango smiled against his lips. She wanted to be the one that he enjoyed kissing. His hands rubbed her back gently at first, then he was suddenly pushing her into him and kissing her harder. His tongue shoved against hers. She didn't mine but this was rougher than what he usually did.

He groaned and shifted, his hand gripped her thigh tightly. His other hand fisted her hair. He pulled away and pulled her head back, kissing down her neck. She moaned softly, her hands fisting the shirt on his shoulders. He nipped at her throat with his fangs. His hand went up her thigh and under her shirt. She moaned again and his nails dug into the skin on her waist. She gasped. He sucked on her throat, panting against her. She bent her head and began kissing his neck. He groaned and his hand went down her back scratching her. She only moaned softly and licked his throat. He gasped and pulled her closer to him. He was panting hard now and if Sango wasn't so lost right now she would have been worried.

He grunted and then pushed his hand up to grip her breast she moaned and pressed her self into his hand. He growled and nipped at her collar bone, and in return she nipped at the skin below his ear.

"S-stop, stop," he said breathlessly. He pushed her away and pressed himself back into the seat. He was panting and his lips were moist. His eyes were closed and he was gripping her wrist like she was going to touch him. She stared at him. When he opened his eyes they were red around the iris. She gasped and leaned against the steering wheel. He licked his lips.

"Bankotsu?" she asked softly.

"Please get off me," he said softly. She stared at him for another minute before she climbed back into her seat. He rubbed his face with both hands before he started the car.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why did you…?" she trailed off. He bit his lip for a moment before he looked at her. His eyes were still red. He sighed and pulled off.

"I didn't drink over the weekend," he said. She blinked.

"But Kagura-," she started

"Is a vampire. True her blood satisfied me for the moment but right now I'm more thirsty than was I before I drank from her. She didn't help, she made it worst," he said with a sigh.

"Oh," she said. She looked down.

"You being so close to me really…sets me on fire. You smell too good," he said.

"Sorry," she said. He shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"I have no idea why your apologizing," he said. She sighed.

"So now what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to take you home and then go out of town and have a drink," he said. Her eye's narrowed.

"Your going to go kill someone," she stated. He looked to her.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked. Her eyes locked with his semi red ones. She nodded. He looked back to the road. Then stopped at a stop sign and started again.

"I'm going to kill several," he said. It was silent. She looked at her hand, resting in her lap.

"Isn't there some way around it?" she asked.

"Can you survive with out eating?" he asked. His tone was dark now, she didn't like it. He glanced at her. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"It's the same thing with us. True I get drinks from Nickie but it's not the same thing. It doesn't make me feel good," he said.

"Where does Nickie get the blood?" she asked.

"His brother is a doctor. People donate blood to the hospital. His brother takes some and then gives it to Nick. At first his brother didn't want to do it but Nickie told him that it was better that we drank it this way then killing people. He's saving lives. Not all of them but some of them and that's all that matters," he said as they pulled up to her house. She looked down.

"How do you choose who you'll kill?" she asked.

"My favorite blood type is AB so I usually kill people with that type of blood," he said. She gasped and looked to him. They pulled up to her house.

"That's my blood type," she said. He was staring straight a head, out the window. A small humorless smirk came to his lips.

"I know," he said. His voice was low and dangerous. It sent shivers down her spine. She leaned towards the car door. He looked to her.

"You knew the night we meant," she whispered. His smirk widen and he nodded. He leaned towards her.

"I was going to kill you that night," he said. She leaned against the door.

"Why didn't you?" she asked. She gasped when he gripped her chin. His eyes were still red, he tilted her head to the side. He leaned over her. His nose brushed against her neck.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away a little.

"Why didn't you?" she asked again. He let her go and leaned back into his seat.

"Cause I grew to like you," he said. She opened her door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into her seat as she got out, she gasped. He gripped her chin again.

"Are you scared?" he asked again. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. His eyes went down to her lips.

"I want you to be," he said. She gasped as pressed his lips against hers. She pushed away but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She gasped. He nipped her lip with his fang before he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She gasped again and he brought his hand into her hair. He crushed her lips even harder against his. When he finally let her go she jumped out his car. He bit his lip as he stared up at her. She just stood there.

"Don't come towards me for at least another week okay?" he asked. She nodded. He leaned over and shut her car door. She only stared as he sped off. The week went slower than what she would have liked. She frowned. It was killing her to know that some one was going to be killed, that some one was probably already dead. Taken from there families just because of their blood type. She was worried though, for him. She had never seen him like that before. She didn't understand why he want her to be scared of him.

Standing she decided to go see him. She went to his house first, he wasn't there. Jakotsu said to check Nickie's Bar so she went there next. When she arrived the sign on the door said 'Closed'. She sighed and knocked, hoping that Nick was there. She pulled on the door after she got no response, some one trying to enter the bar should get his attention. To her surprise the door was open. She stepped in and looked around. The chairs were up side down resting on the tables. Nick was behind the bar, his back to her.

"Were closed," he said. She stepped closer to the bar.

"I know," she said. He turned around to face her, his black and grey eyebrow arched up in surprise.

"What you doin' here?" he asked. She gave him a small smile.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find Bankotsu?" she asked. He sighed and placed his hands on the bar surface.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that boy? He hasn't tried anything on ya has he?" he asked. Sango looked down.

-

"_God Sango you smell so good," he purred. She shivered. He suddenly licked her neck. She gasped and shivered again even though it grossed her out._

"_Did you just lick me?" she asked. He nodded but didn't look up. He was still for a moment before he lifted up off her. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed._

_-_

"_I want you to be," he said. She gasped. He pressed his lips against hers. She pushed away but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She gasped. He nipped her lip with his fang before he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She gasped again and he brought his hand into her hair. He crushed her lips even harder against his. When he finally let her go she jumped out his car. He bit his lip as he stared up at her. She just stood there._

_-_

"No," lied Sango. Nick sighed again.

"Let me go see if I can get in contact with him," he said. She lifted her head and smiled. He stepped into the back. Sango looked back down, a smile still on her face. It suddenly faded. She hoped she wasn't suffocating him. Maybe he just wanted to be alone and away from her. She frowned. Maybe she should just leave him alone for awhile. Hearing the door open she turned around.

"Bankotsu?" she gasped softy. His head which was down snapped up to look at her. His iris trimmed in red. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper. She could hear the soft growl in the back of his throat. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

"I was looking for you," she said. His eyes narrowed even more. His hand went to his temple.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me for at least a week," he said. Looking back down and stepping closer to her.

"It's been a week," she said. His eyes snapped up to her again. He shook his head.

"It's only been a day," he said softly. She shook her head.

"It's been seven days," she said. He growled suddenly then winced. His other hand went to his chest. She stepped forward. He lost track of time? He seemed like he was in pain.

"You shouldn't be here. If I've lost track of time…then you shouldn't be here," he said. She blinked. What was that supposed to mean? She stepped towards him again and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you in pain? Where did you go? Where have you been?" she asked. He shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"I'm thirsty. Where's Nick?" he mumbled walking passed her. She turned around and watched as he leaned over the bar, reaching for something. He suddenly let out a pained grunt and fell to the ground, bring a stool down with him. Sango gasped and rushed to his side. He groaned and grabbed her arms. She helped pull him into a sitting position. His head was bowed, his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

"Bankotsu?" asked Sango softly. He shifted and looked up at her, his almost red eyes making her gasp. She tried to stand bringing him with her, but his grip tightened on her arms pulling her back down. She stared at him.

"I'll take you to Nick," she said. He shook his head and leaned towards her. He licked his lips.

"Did I ever tell you how good you smell?" he asked. She shifted and nodded. He made a face before he leaned down and buried his head in her neck. She gasped, she wasn't sure if she wanted him placing his head there when his eyes were like that. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a little shove.

"Bankotsu?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry Sango," he whispered. His arms wrapped around her pressing her against him. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply every now and then. She forced a smile.

"W-why?" she asked softly. He groaned softly. She gasped and stiffened when she felt the wet tip of his tongue running along her neck. She pushed on his arms.

"Bankotsu!" she said. He just pulled her closer and licked her again, groaning.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He licked her again harder, no longer using just the tip of his tongue. She pushed harder on him as fear began to fill her body, making her shake slightly. Tears began filling her eyes. Opening his legs, he brought her between them, bringing her closer. He continued to lick her neck.

"S-stop," she said.

"I can't," he said softly. She pushed harder. She heard him hiss before the pain of his fangs entering her neck made her shriek. He pulled her even closer, sucking greedily. He fisted her hair pulling her head back. She choked on a sob as her neck throbbed every time he sucked. He moaned leaning on her. She tried pulling back but he roughly pulled her back against him.

"Stop…Bankotsu," she whispered. She was beginning to feel weak. His nails dug into her arm while the other tightened on her hair. The tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut. He groaned, running his tongue along the wounds in her neck. He growled and grunted as he sucked more. They fell back, Bankotsu cradling her head. Her mouth was open as she gasped for air, her eyes on the ceiling. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was a loud bang.

-

Sango shifted. She was so tired. She couldn't remember what had made her so tired and drained. Her arm and neck were sore. She let out a soft groan as her hand went to her arm. Feeling something taped to her arm her eyes snapped open. She saw a red tube going down and into her arm. She followed the tube up and her eyes landed on a sac full of a red liquid. The tube wasn't red… On the sac it said BLOOD AB. That was her blood type… Her eyes went wide as what happened earlier flooded her head. She heard a clinging noise before someone winced.

"You're doing that on purpose," some one hissed. Sango shot up. Bankotsu… She was sitting on a queen size bed. In front of her were Bankotsu and Nick. Bankotsu was sitting on a stool while Nick was standing behind him. Bankotsu's shirt was gone and he had a bloody wound on his back. Nick forced some tweezers into his wound. Bankotsu let out a little growl. When Nick removed the tweezers, he had a small ball. He dropped it into a sliver bowl.

"Well for what you did to that girl me being painful is your punishment," he said. Bankotsu looked down.

"I- I didn't-," he started.

"Bankotsu," whispered Sango. They both looked to her. Bankotsu stood.

"Sango," he said getting on the bed and crawling to her.

"I'm so so so so sorry," he said. He hesitated but took her hand. His blue eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Sango gave him a small smile.

"It's okay," she said softly. He shook his head but moved closer to her.

"It's not okay! If Nick hadn't shot me then I would have killed you," he said. Her eyes went wide.

"Nick shot you?" she asked in disbelief. He stared at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah Nick shot you," she said lifting up on her knees some to see his back. He rolled his eyes again and pushed her back down on the bed. He gripped her arms, his eyes locking with hers.

"Sango, I drank from you! You told me to stop…" he said softly looking down. She looked down too.

"Your wounds are healing. Get over here so that I can finish taking out the bullets," said Nick. Bankotsu nodded and looked back up to Sango. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her head up. She had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Were you scared?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment. He leaned towards her slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Were you scared?" he asked again. She nodded and tore her head away from his hand. Looking down as the tears fell from her eyes. He stood and went to Nick. She quickly wiped her face.

"I'll take you home once I'm done with Bankotsu," said Nick. Sango shook her head and looked up. Bankotsu was sitting on the stool his back to her.

"I want Bankotsu too," she said. They both looked to her. Bankotsu smirked.

"You just don't get it do you?" he asked. She frowned. He stood and turned to face her.

"You're my food Sango! You're not anything but something to eat, something that will give me energy and help me live through the next day. I don't understand why you insist on staying on my plate! I'm not human, I may look it but if I were human you wouldn't be my meal! When I'm done I'll just through you out like trash and yet you still want to be with me. I don't understand…," he said. As he spoke he moved closer to her until he was standing over her on her side of the bed. She looked down, fisting the bed cover.

"Because I…" she trailed off not knowing how to say it. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out her chest. The way she felt about him now was completely different then what she felt for him before. Her face began to burn with a blush. She gasped when Bankotsu roughly grabbed her chin. From the corner of her eye she saw Nickie ease out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. He forced her eyes to lock with his.

"Because you're what?" he asked. His blue eyes went right through her. For the hundredth time that day Sango's felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being so rough, so aggressive. His face leaned closer, his eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm… I'm mesmerized by you! I can't help it. You're like my greatest fantasy, a dream come true. Your gorgeous and funny and a live and your just what I needed. You're the most real thing that I have meant but then again it's impossible for some one like you to even exist. I don't want to lose you Bankotsu. I'm addicted to you, I need you, I love you," she cried. He stared at her before he let her go and walked a crossed the room. He placed his hand over his chest while the other went to his forehead covering his eyes. She moved to the edge of the bed and pulled the IV needled from her arm and stood. He began pacing the floor.

"Bankotsu," she said after a minute of silence. She didn't like him being so quiet, silence is never good. She took a step towards him. He stopped pacing to look at her. He looked hurt, his fang was nipping at his bottom lip and his eyebrows were together but he wasn't glaring at her. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Tell Nick to take you home," he said grabbing his shirt before he left the room. Sango gasped and went after him. By the time she got out the room he was already out the door. She felt tears burning her eyes again, she fell to her knees. She tells him that she loves him and he leaves. She felt like he had just ripped her heart out and took it with him. Nick walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Pulling her up, he led her out the door and to his car.

-

Sango sighed once she entered her house. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking while her brother and father were sitting on the couch watching a foot ball game. She went into the kitchen. Maybe her mother needed help. When she entered her mother was putting the pot roast in the oven.

"Do you need any help mom?" she asked. Her mother turned around to face her. She smiled.

"Nope. Now that the meat is in the oven I can just relax until it is done," she said. Sango nodded and sat at the table. Her mother sat next to her.

"I noticed that you have been acting a little down lately. Did something happen?" she asked. Sango shook her head. She's been down in the dumps for three weeks now. After what happened between her and Bankotsu she didn't really feel like putting her whole heart into anything. She decided that after her heart healed maybe she would be fine again. She missed him though. She wanted him to come back.

"Something is up," said her mother. Sango's eyes narrowed and she glared at her mother.

"I miss him okay? I miss Bankotsu," she said. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Your vampire friend?" she asked. Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well he isn't my friend any more," she mumbled to herself. Her mother stood up.

"Sango it was for your own safety! If you can't understand that then your not mature or old enough to see anyone!" growled her mother. Sango stood and stormed out the room. Going up stairs she slammed her door. She knew that she shouldn't have gone and started that fight with her mother but she couldn't help it, thinking about how her mother and father tried to keep her from him doesn't help her mood. She paced her room before she grabbed her phone.

She called Kikyo. Kikyo was the one she had gone to for comfort the day Bankotsu left. Kikyo had said that it was probably because he didn't want to hurt her again. When she told Kikyo about Bankotsu biting her, Kikyo of course told Koga who told Ayame. They all wanted to go and kill him and it took all Sango and Kikyo had to calm them. When she told them how she felt about him, they argued no more. Hurt him and they hurt her, plain and simple.

"Hello?" asked Kikyo from the other end of the line.

"Can I spend the night at your house? I don't want to be here anymore," she said. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Sure," she said. Sango smiled as she went to her dresser and began getting her clothes.

"Invite Ayame, it can be an all girl thing," said Sango.

"Okay see you in a bit," said Kikyo.

"Okay bye," said Sango. Kikyo said the same before Sango hung up. She finished packing her things and went downstairs. Her father and brother hadn't moved.

"I'm going to stay the night at Kikyo's. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Her father nodded not bothering to take his eyes off the TV to acknowledge her. She rolled her eyes and went to the door.

"Have fun," called Kohaku. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"See ya," she said before she was out the door. She walked the blocks to Kikyo's house not having a car of her own. It didn't matter, she needed the excise. She knocked and was greeted by Kikyo who was on the phone with Ayame.

"Okay see you in a bit," she said before hanging up. Sango smiled.

"So I guess she's coming?" she asked. Kikyo nodded and gave her a small smile.

"She said she wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. Sango smiled and they went to the couch. Sango made a face. Kagome was on the floor in front of the couch. Sango normally wanted to reach over and pull the younger girl's hair out but since she meant Bankotsu she hasn't felt that way. She still didn't like her though. Kagome smiled up at her.

"Hi Sango," she said. Sango gave her a little head nod. Kagome turned to face her as she took a seat on the couch.

"I heard that you have a new boyfriend," she said. Sango's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"You sure do bounce back fast. That's good though. So is he cute?" she asked. Sango smirked.

"He's beyond cute! The most gorgeous thing that I have ever seen," she said. She saw Kagome's eyes light up, the little slut. There was no way Sango was going to let her take Bankotsu from her, not that she has him right now.

"Can I meet him?" she asked. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know he doesn't usually like to be in the presence of tramps," she said. Kagome gaped at her. Kikyo giggled. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and frowned.

"What ever I bet you just made him up," she said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Think what you want, I don't care," she said. The girl pouted and stood, she glared at her before she went to the steps disappearing up the stairs.

"I hate your sister," mumbled Sango. Kikyo smiled.

"I know,"

Ayame came an hour later. It wasn't a party without Ayame. They stayed up late and slept in late. It was the most fun Sango had since Bankotsu left. Sango found herself leaving the house around eight. It was already dark. Koga came to pick up Ayame and not wanting her to walk alone in the dark her gave her a ride. She climbed out the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride Koga. See ya Ayame," she said. They said goodbye and drove off. Sango sighed as she entered her house. Her brother was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was guessing that her parent had retired to bed already. They go to bed early sometimes, for reasons unknown to her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. Sango smiled and nodded. They talked for a moment before she went up the stairs. She was so happy to have a little brother like Kohaku and not a sister like Kagome. She entered her room and turned shutting the door. She turned on the light before turning around. She gasped and jumped back, hitting off the door. Her hand covered her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the boy sitting on her bed.

Bankotsu looked up at her; his blue eyes seemed like liquid sapphire. Her hand dropped from her mouth to swing down at her side. She opened her mouth but shut it. She looked down. What was she suppose to say to him? Why was he here? She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was glad that he brought it back, her heart. She looked up when the bed gave a creak. He was standing now. They stared before he took slow steady steps to her. She opened her mouth but couldn't get anything out before his lips were on hers.

She closed her eyes and fisted his shirt, pulling him closer. His hands cupped both sides of her face. He kissed her roughly, passionately, deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. His hands left her face to wrap around her waist. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her from the door and moved to the bed, dropping on top of her. She pulled away but he leaned back down crushing his lips back against hers, his tongue caressing every part of her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He stared down at her, his blue eyes intense.

"Bankotsu…why?" she asked softly. He licked his already moist lips. He placed his hand on her forehead before running it back over her hair, stoking her head. He continued to do that for a moment, his eyes searching hers. She stared back, waiting for his answer.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," he said softly. He licked his lips again and leaned back down to kiss her forehead before his lips came down on hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head pushing his lips harder against hers. It's only been a few weeks and yet she missed his touch like it had been years. His hands came up her thighs and up her shirt. He touched the soft skin of her waist. She pulled away again and he groaned, leaning his head into her neck.

"Why did you come back?" she asked. He leaned up to look at her. His bottom lip was out in a small pout.

"Would you rather sit here and ask me questions or would you rather have me?" he asked. She frowned. She wanted to know. It wasn't right for him to just leave and then come back with out answering any of the questions that has been eating at her since he left. They stared at each other for a moment before she kissed him. His eyes stayed open staring at her before they closed. Her hands went down his back and fisted the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away from her so that she could lift it off. She randomly tossed it to the side before wrapping her arms around his waist.

He pulled away kissing down her neck, when he got to the cloth at her neck line he pulled away and grabbed the bottom, lifting her shirt off her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She got on her knees with him and they moved back to the pillows, his lips on hers the whole time. They pulled away panting. He moved over her his hand cupping the back of her knee to force her leg around his waist, she let out a moan as he grinded against her. She kissed his cheek to his ear, he shivered against her. Her tongue snaked out to lick his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. He shivered again. Her hand ran along his arm, it took her a minute to realize that he had stopped kissing her neck. He had goose bumps on his arm.

She ran her hands along his back and kissed down his neck, sucking softly here and there. He moaned loudly when she stopped to suck right above his color bone. She smiled; it was a weird place for a sensitive spot but at least she found one. She ran her tongue along the hot skin there. She felt his full weight against her as he completely relaxed. She had to tilt her head at a weird angle to reach it. He sighed before he pulled away; he licked his lips before he kissed her again. His hands traveled up her stomach. His rough hands always feel so good on her. She felt sensation stirring in her lower areas as he touched her, adding a hump every now and then. When his hands reached her breast she gasped out and arched her back. His mouth left hers to travel down her chest. He moved passed his working hands and kissed her stomach. His tongue snaked out touching her every now and then, making her body feel hot.

He went to the side kissing her waist, she sucked in deeply. He closed his eyes and groaned when she rubbed her most sensitive area against his stomach. She did it again and he gave her breast a firm squeeze. He glanced up at her, her eyes kept fluttering close before they would quickly open back up. Her mouth was open as she gasped and moaned softly. He licked his lips and kissed up to her breast. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take her here. Both her parents were home and her little brother, he wasn't shy when it came vocalizing how good he felt. By the way she was already moaning, he was guessing she was the same way. But they were already so far and he really didn't want to ruin the mood. He nipped at the skin right under her right breast; he watched her arch and gasp.

He wanted her now and by the way she smelled; she wanted him too. He could feel the heat of her rising to his stomach. He closed his eyes and nipped at the skin again while rubbing against her groin. She moaned louder than the rest. He leaned up and slid his hands around her waist, following her bra to the clip. He stared down at her, her eyes were half open as she stared back. He gave her a smirk.

"We can't do this here," he said. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" she demanded pushing him from her. He shook his head.

"We can't do this here," he said again. She frowned and glared at him.

"Why not?" she growled.

"Because we'll wake your parents," he said. She blushed and looked down, ashamed that she forgot where she was and who would hear them. He placed his index finger under her chin and brought her head up to look at him. He was still smirking.

"Do you want to go to my house?" he asked. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, another blush coming to her cheeks. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked. She gapped at him like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Your whole family has super hearing! I don't want them to hear," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"They should be use to it. I always bring women home," he said. She crossed her hands over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. He smiled and leaned a little bit away from her.

"Before I meant you," he added. She rolled her eyes and reached for her shirt. He sighed. He really wanted to do it with her. He didn't care where as long as he had her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled on his shirt. She looked up at him confused as he pulled her from the bed. She pulled on the rest of her shirt with her free hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her from her room. They went down stairs and passed her brother. He shot up from the couch. Bankotsu stopped at the door to bend down and force her feet into her shoes.

"I don't remember you bringing a friend," said Kohaku. Sango gave him a sheepish smile.

"He decided to come in through the window," she said. Kohaku stared at him. Sango winced as Bankotsu forced her foot into another shoe. The shoes felt very small and tight on her feet.

"I think you need new shoes. You can hardly fit these," he said. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Those are my mom's," she said. He laughed and looked up at her.

"You have bigger feet than your mom?" he asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder, to keep her balance, as he took the shoes off.

"Is he the vampire guy that dad said to stay away from?" asked Kohaku. Sango looked up at him. She nodded. He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't tell them please! I'll be back soon," she said. Kohaku walked towards them.

"Okay but he better not hurt you or I'll slay him myself," he said his eyes trained on Bankotsu's head. She felt Bankotsu pause, his eyes on her shoe. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he turned to look at her younger brother.

"I would come and give myself to you," he said. They started at each other from a moment before Kohaku nodded and looked up at her.

"Be safe," he said. She smiled and nodded. Bankotsu stood. Kohaku gave him a little nod which he returned before he was dragging her out the door. He lead her to his car which was around the corner. They got in and before her door was even close he was speeding away. She held onto her seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"Were going to be alone," he said. She blushed as she looked away from his heated gaze. She heard him chuckle. They drove for about fifteen minutes before Sango noticed that houses were beginning to slowly disappear. She looked to Bankotsu. He had a grin on his face. He turned and they were suddenly on the high way. They drove some more before he took another right turn and they were going down a dark path. He pulled over. She looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. He smiled.

"Alone," he said. She gapped at him as he climbed into the back seat. Her face began to burn with a blush. He made himself comfortable and took off his shirt. He smiled at her.

"Why are you not back here yet?" he asked. His eyes shined with mischief and excitement. Why this turned him on so much she had no idea.

"You can't be serious," she said. He laughed.

"I'm dead serious now get back here," he said. She blushed more and looked around. What if some one drove by and saw them? She would be ruined for the rest of her life. What if it was someone she knew!? Bankotsu leaned forward, pulling her from her thoughts. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He gripped her chin with his other hand.

"You have two seconds to get into the back seat of my car," he said. His eyes were still shining that incredible blue and he was growling softly in the back of his throat. She nodded and he leaned back letting her go. She climbed into the back seat. His hand went back to her arm and he gripped her thigh. He pulled her on top of him. She gasped and blushed. He was still growling. It was soft, almost a purr. Sango smiled, he was like a big cat. He cupped her face and pulled her lips to his.

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue pushing against hers. She pushed back; he kept tilting his head to one side and then to the other like he was trying to see which side gave him better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her shirt from her. He dropped it on top of his. He smiled up at her as he let her hair out of it's high pony tail. Sango was blushing again as she looked out the window.

"Think about me," he whispered kissing her chest. His tongue snaked out caressing her heating skin.

"Don't think about what's out there," he said. His voice sounded husky, it sent shivers up her back. His hands wrapped around her waist. He rubbed her back gently before pushing her against him. She tilted her head back as he continued to kiss down her chest. His hand went up her back to her bra. He nipped a little harder as he unclipped it. The more clothes they took off the more excited he got. He pulled away to take it off her shoulders and arms. She leaned away from him and covered her chest before the bra even fell off her shoulders. He groaned. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Please don't do this to me," he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I just started thinking and I don't know…I got really nervous…I don't know why. I'm sorry," she said quickly. He brought his head back up to look at her. He gave her a small smirk.

"Have you done this before?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I have," she said. He grabbed her wrist.

"Then stop acting like you haven't," he said. She blushed and looked away. He didn't pull on her arms but he gave her wrists a gentle squeeze.

"What is it?" he asked leaning forward to place gentle kisses along her jaw line.

"You're different then the others," she said. He paused before starting again.

"What you think of me matters," she whispered. He inhaled her scent, his eyes fluttering closed.

"It shouldn't matter what anyone thinks of you. You shouldn't let that affect you and besides I already know what you look like," he said. Her face turned to look at him, her cheek pressed against his.

"How?" she asked. He smirked.

"Because your bra is already gone," he said. She gasped and pulled away from him. He still had her wrists but her hands no longer covered her chest. Her bra wasn't on her any more. She looked to where their shirts were resting on the seat next to them, it was on top. She looked back to him, his eyes were on hers. She blushed.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Because you talk too much," he said leaning down. Sango's head went back as she let out a moan. Her hands went to his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it from its braid. He growled against her. She sighed and moaned his name softly. He licked and nipped at her exposed breast. She shifted on his lap and he groaned.

He pulled away to look up at her. His eyes went to her neck and he felt something stir in his gut other than lust, thirst. He closed his eyes and kissed her neck. She sighed softly and her hands moved to his shoulders. He opened his eyes and they landed on the two circle scars on her neck. They were a lighter color than the rest of her skin. He leaned forward and kissed it, his tongue touching the scared skin. She gasped loudly and her nails dug in him. He pulled away his eyes wide with alarm.

"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked. She had a surprised look on her face.

"N-no I just…had this feeling rush through me. It was weird but it felt good," she said. He blinked in confusion and looked down at the bite marks. They were becoming a red color, like blood. He stopped staring when her hand came over it, covering it. He looked up at her.

"Is that where…?" she trailed off. He nodded. She looked away.

"It's tingling," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She kissed his cheek then down his neck.

"It's okay," she whispered. Her lips gently kissed down his neck. She sucked gently getting soft sighs from him. Her tongue seemed to hesitantly touch his skin. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down her waist. She took her hand from the mark on her neck and placed it on his chest. He groaned as it went down, caressing him. He shifted and placed her on the seat getting on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his lips found hers again.

He sat up some and unzipped her pants. He glanced up at her, she was watching him a blush on her beautiful face. He smiled at her and pulled her pants off her. He kissed her stomach. His kisses were moist and hot. She closed her eyes, her hands going into his soft hair. He closed his eyes too taking in the sweet smell of her arousal he growled and pulled away from her. Taking her wrist he placed them on his pants. His eyes locked with hers.

She bit her lip and blushed. She sat up some and unzipped his pants. Her hands were shaking slightly. Her eyes weren't on his zipper but on the huge tent in his pants under the zipper. He gasped when her hands brushed it. She slowly tugged his pants down. When he thought she was going too slow he placed his hands on hers and forced them down, kicking them off the rest of the way. He looked up at her and kissed her again.

His hands traveled down the curves of her body to her thighs. He pulled her legs apart and grinded his hard arousal against her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him. He rocked against her gently at first before he began pushing against her so hard they both felt friction burn. She was gasping and moaning. He couldn't wait until he was inside her. He pulled away and he took her panties off her legs, before he removed his boxers. Before Sango could comprehend what was going on, he was inside her.

They both let out deep moans. Bankotsu placed his head in the crook of her neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck. She had no idea how good she felt around him. She was on fire, wet and so tight that she fit him better than a glove. He shifted and rocked his hips against hers. She moaned and her back arched. He pulled out and pushed back in. They both groaned. He took his head from the crook of her neck as he lifted himself up. He pulled out and pushed back in.

He went faster harder. Sango opened her eyes. He was panting, his face was flushed and his bangs brushed against his forehead with every thrust. He filled her up completely and pushed in as far as he could go. His eyes were on hers. His blue eyes were filled with his lust and something else. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed up. He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. He bit his lip pushing harder. Sango felt the pleasure coursing through her over and over again. When her eyes locked with his again she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down; she crushed her lips against his.

"Sango," he moaned against her lips. She smiled and for some odd reason felt tears coming to her eyes. He whimpered kissing her harder. His cupped her cheek the other still holding him up. His eyes snapped open feeling the tears on her face. He pulled away and his nose flared at the smell of it. He slowed down.

"No don't stop please," she moaned. He sped back up his eyes never leaving hers. Her head went back and she bit her lip. He pushed harder, feeling sweat beginning to form on his forehead and back. Her hands wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into his back as she got closer. His skin couldn't heal with her nails in him, it hurt but only seemed to add fuel to the fire. He growled pushing into her harder. She was moaning and gasping breathlessly.

"Bankotsu please," she begged. Bankotsu stared at her. Her head was back, her face flushed. She went up and her head hit the door every time he pushed into her. His eyes went to her neck. The mark was glowing a crimson red now. He didn't understand why but right now he really didn't care.

"Please what?" he asked breathlessly. Her nails ran down his back making him shudder against her.

"You have to…I'm so close. I want you to," she whimpered. He began panting harder. Something was tugging at him. His eyes wouldn't move from her throat. Something was telling him too… This wasn't normal, he never felt something like this before. He leaned down his lips sucking on to the two glowing scars on her neck. She cried out her back aching so high that it forced him to lean up. He continued to suck. She began shuddering against him, her nails drawling blood. She was coming…and hard. His thrusts were fast and hard now hurting her in a pleasurable way. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up into a sitting position. They both moaned as it forced him deeper. He growled into her neck as he came, his body felt like it was on fire, every part of him that touched her burned with something he never felt before. His fangs pieced her again, in the same spot.

She cried out again, whimpering his name. He pulled away and instead of sucking on the holes his tongue ran along them licking the blood that oozed from them. The tip of his tongue ran over them over and over again. She clung to him, panting hard. His pants matched hers. He pulled away and stared down at the marks on her neck. They healed closing to the same scars as before, they were still red but were no longer glowing.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly. He shook his head as he gently placed her on the seat moving on top of her.

"I don't know," he whispered. A light tapping on the window caught their attention. Bankotsu leaned up and looked to the window. It was so fogged that he could hardly see any thing. He did see the silhouette of some one standing there. He pulled off Sango and leaned into the front seat starting the car. He turned back and leaned over her. Her face was as red as the blood that had been coming from her neck not to long ago. She reached for his shirt covering her chest as he rolled down the window. It was an officer. Bankotsu smirked at him.

"What can I do for ya?" asked Bankotsu. The officer glared at him.

"You can get dressed and-," he stopped suddenly when his eyes locked with Sango's. She gasped and her face burned ten hundred times more than what it had before.

"Sango?"

"Mr. Kenji?" she whined. Bankotsu looked between the two. Officer Kenji sighed and glared at Bankotsu.

"Get dressed and follow me," he sighed. Bankotsu rolled the window back up and looked to Sango. Her hands were covering her face.

"Who is he?" he asked. She removed her hands from her face to look at him.

"You couldn't tell? Or smell her on him?" she asked. He smirked.

"All I can smell is you," he said. She blushed and looked away. Grabbing her things she began to get dressed.

"That was Kikyo's dad," she said. His eyes went wide for a split second. He nodded and began getting dressed.

"He's really close with my parents. I hope he doesn't tell them but that's very unlikely," she said. He climbed into the drivers' seat before she climbed into the passengers. The cop car went passed them and they pulled out following. To their surprise he didn't go to Sango's house or the police station, instead he went to his own house.

Kikyo looked to them as they entered the house. Kenji didn't even make eye contact with her or his other daughter who was on the floor. He went straight to the kitchen. Kikyo eyed them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Sango looked down. Bankotsu took her hand in his lacing their fingers. He smiled at Kikyo.

"We got caught," he said. She moved down the couch and gestured for them to sit down. Bankotsu lead Sango to the couch. He sat down next to Kikyo, Sango on the other side of him. He was only slightly aware of the girl staring at him from the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo. Bankotsu sighed and looked to Sango's blushing face. He looked back to the calm face of Kikyo.

"Well Sango and I were at her place at first. Then I decide it wasn't best for us to do anything there, so I decided to take her to my place. She didn't want to do it there so I parked on the side of the rode. She didn't want to do it there but hey we were alone and that's all that mattered. When we were done your dad tapped on the window. When he saw that it was Sango he told us to follow him and here we are," he said with a shrug.

"You guys were having sex on the side of the rode?" she asked. Bankotsu nodded.

"In the back seat of my car," he said. A small amused smile came to her face. Sango leaned off the couch turning to her friend.

"Is your dad going to tell my parents?" she asked. Kikyo's smile disappeared. She looked down.

"Probably," she sighed. Sango stood.

"We have to get you out of here," she said tugging on Bankotsu's arm. He didn't move. She stopped tugging to look down at him. He had a look his face, like he was concentrating.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My mom…she's coming here," he softly. Sango's eyes went wide and she fell back on to the couch.

"Why?" she asked just as softly as him.

"I don't know," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked. His eyes narrowed.

"I can smell her wrath," he said. His head snapped to the door as there was a light tap. Kikyo stood up but before she could get passed Bankotsu, his hand snapped out gripping her wrist. She looked down at him. He was staring at the door.

"I'll do it," he said. Kenji came out the kitchen as Bankotsu stood and let go of Kikyo's wrist.

"Sango your parents are on their way here to pick you up," he said. Sango gasped and looked to Bankotsu. He moved and went to the door. When he opened it he was meant with his mother's fist. He fell back, blood gushing from his broken nose. Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome all gasped. Sango shot up from the couch while Kenji pulled out his gun. He lowered it slightly when a woman stepped in. Two boys stepped in behind her.

"Mrs. Destiny," whispered Sango. Bankotsu's nose made a sick cracking sound as he forced it back into place. He wiped the blood from under his nose as he stared into the furious eyes of his mother. Her once blue eyes were almost completely red. Her fangs were longer as she hissed down at him. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were behind her. Jakotsu was biting his lip looking worried while Renkotsu was looking slightly smug.

"Have you lost your mind?" his mother hissed. Bankotsu slowly stood.

"I don't know what you talking about," he said softly. He didn't want to up set her any more by having an attitude. She hissed and took a threatening step towards him. She stopped and turned to Sango. As fast as light she was behind her. Bankotsu's eyes turned as he crouched, his fangs were longer, his eyes already as red as hers.

She smirked as Sango stiffened. She grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her shirt from her neck. Sango gasped.

"From your reaction towards your own mother there's no doubt that you claimed this woman," she growled. She looked to Sango's neck. The mark was red and glowing brightly, probably because of Bankotsu's protective state. Bankotsu's eyes went wide.

"Claim? I didn't…,"

-

_His fangs pieced her again, in the same spot._

_She cried out again, whimpering his name. He pulled away and instead of sucking on the holes his tongue ran along them licking the blood that oozed from them. The tip of his tongue ran over them over and over again. She clung to him, panting hard. His pants matched her. He pulled away and stared down at the marks on her neck. They healed closing to the same scars as before, they were still red but were no longer glowing. _

"_What was that?" she asked breathlessly. He shook his head._

"_I don't know," he whispered._

-

"Sango I…," he trailed off again. His mother pushed Sango and Bankotsu was suddenly there, catching her before she fell. He pulled her against him, feeling more than complete with her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Her eyes were slightly wider than normal, her hand went to gently touch the marks on her neck. The glowing stopped.

"Bankotsu," she whispered softly. He pulled her tighter against him. His mother shook her head.

"You're such a fool Bankotsu," she said softly slowly making her away to him. He growled softly in his throat. She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek. He shifted and moved Sango behind him. Destiny gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't dare put a hand on your matte. It would just lead to my early death," she said removing her hand. His growling stopped and he looked down.

"What do I do?" he asked. She sighed and looked down.

"We'll have to talk to your father," she said. He nodded and looked to Sango. She was staring at his mother. She didn't have fear in her eyes like most did. His mother wasn't some one to mess with. If any of them had tempers they got them from her. Bankotsu's head went to the open door as the familiar scent of Sango's mother and brother entered his nose. Another scent too, it kind of smelled like Sango but a little different, more masculine. Her father.

"Your family is here," he said softly to her. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt as she stared out the door. Bankotsu turned to his mother and brothers.

"I don't care what they try to do to me don't do **anything**," he hissed his eyes turning back to normal. His mother crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I'm not going to stand around and let them hurt my son," she said.

"There only humans," said Jakotsu moving to stand by his mother. Renkotsu followed behind him. Sango's father rushed in, his eyes clouded with rage. His eyes landed on his daughter before landing on the narrowed eyes of Bankotsu.

"Unhand my daughter," he hissed. Bankotsu smirked and held up his arm, showing Sango clinging to his sleeve.

"I would if my hands were on her," he said. Sango's father growled and pointed the tip of his spear at him. Sango shifted to move but Bankotsu's arm moved in front of her pushing her back. His dark icy eyes never left her father. His mother hissed and her father looked to her. Sango's mother and brother slowly made their way in to stand behind her father.

"Daddy stop put your weapon down," said Sango trying to push Bankotsu's arm away from her.

"I told you to stay away from him Sango! Why do you always have to go against my wishes! He's lower than a demon. He'll trick you. Make you fall in love with him and then he'll kill you with out a second thought. Their despicable," he growled. Destiny and her sons growled.

"If he was going to kill me he would have done it already! Bankotsu won't hurt me! He can't…" she said trailing off on the end as her hand went to her neck. Her father's eyes narrowed. Destiny smirked and moved a little closer to Sango and Bankotsu.

"You see Mr…" she trailed off Sango's father glared at her.

"Kenjiro," he growled. She smiled.

"Mr. Kenjiro my son has claimed your daughter for his own. He could never hurt her now. He would kill his own mother to keep her safe. The most safest place for your daughter would be with him," she said placing a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu didn't respond to it.

"He claimed her?" growled Chloe stepping forward. Destiny nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

"By the smell of it he mated with her too," said Renkotsu his arms crossing over his chest. Jakotsu laughed.

"I'll kill you," hissed Kenjiro.

"No!" growled Sango ducking under Bankotsu's arm and moving in front of him just as her father charged him, spear pointed towards him. Bankotsu's eyes went wide. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun. He let out a growl as the spear entered his back. Sango gasped feeling something sharp poke her in her back. She looked up to see Bankotsu's pained face. His eyes were closed. He made a noise as blood leaked from between his lips.

"Bankotsu," she whispered. His eyes opened and she gasped. They were all red not even a hint of blue. The blood went down his chin and dripped down on to her shoulder. His mother letting out a fierce growl ended the silence. She crouched and moved to attack Sango's father. Pulling the spear from Bankotsu he turned prepared to take her on.

"No!" growled Bankotsu turning and grabbing the spear before it could reach his mother. He ripped it from Kenjiro's hands. He turned to his mother grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"I said not to do anything," he said. She stared into his eyes. They were distributing, they weren't a dark red like the blood still coming from his lips but a lighter red.

"Why aren't you healing?" demanded Sango. He hissed when her hand gently touched the wound on his back.

"Please don't touch it. He got several organs, it's going to take longer to heal," said Bankotsu tossing her father's spear a crossed the floor and towards Kagome who stood and moved away from it. Bankotsu let go of his mother. He turned his red eyes to Sango's father.

"I don't give a damn if you approve of me being with your daughter or not. She's _mine_ and I won't let you or anyone else keep me from her," he hissed. The possessiveness in his voice made Sango shiver. He stiffened and looked passed her father to the door.

"You would go through your own father?"

Bankotsu stepped back running into Sango who placed her hand on his waist gripping the side of his shirt as she leaned to the side looking around him. Her brother and mother stepped aside and his father stepped in. Kenjiro growled and grabbed Kohaku and Chloe by the arms pulling them away from him.

Bankotsu growled showing his fangs. Seifer growled in return. Bankotsu took another step back making Sango move back too. His arm reached back behind him going around her, protecting her. Sango felt tears coming to her eyes. Why was this happening why couldn't everyone just let them be? Her arms wrapped around him, she pressed against him. His warm blood seeped into her shirt. He flinched but placed his other hand on top of hers. They rested on his stomach, her hands laced together under his. She rested her head against his back.

"I love you Bankotsu," she whispered. His grip tightened on her hands.

His father growled and shifted. Bankotsu pulled Sango from him he roughly pushed her and she stumbled falling in to the arms of Jakotsu. Bankotsu's red eyes meant with the confused and worried eyes of his brother.

"Jakotsu…," he said. His brother nodded understanding what his brother was saying. He wrapped his arms around Sango. She had tears coming from her eyes as she reached for Bankotsu. He gave her a sad little smirk. He turned back to his father.

"Why? I don't understand," he whispered. His father growled and moved closer.

"You're not meant to be with a human Bankotsu. You're such a fool. I don't need a weak son who falls for these weak and pathetic humans. You're just as weak and pathetic as them. I thought you were just having a phase, releasing your sexual desires but I was wrong. You my strongest son are now my weakest. You disgrace me and your family," he growled. Venom came from his fangs as he spoke. Bankotsu smirked and shook his head.

"You're the one that's pathetic," he growled. He heard Sango let out a soft sob next to him and his heart beat faster. He felt his nails growling into claws on his fingertips. His fangs grew dripping with venom. He would kill his father for her. His mother stepped forward.

"Don't fight! Don't make me choose!" she growled stepping between them. Seifer's hand rose and before any of them knew it, slammed into her face sending her into the wall on the other side of the room. She fell limp to the ground. Every one gasped. Kikyo who was closest rushed to her side. She wasn't moving. Jakotsu and Renkotsu rushed to her, Jakotsu never letting go of Sango.

That was it, Bankotsu let out a snarl as something snapped inside him. He charged his father. He dug his claws into his father's chest as he grabbed his shirt slamming him into the wall. His father hissed and hit Bankotsu in his throat with his arm sending Bankotsu a crossed the floor. He slid and ran into the coffee table. He was up quick and coming at his father again.

Kenji looked up from the female vampire. His house was going to be ruined. Kikyo looked around and stood. Kagome looked up at her older sister. Kikyo left the room and returned a few minutes later bow and arrows in her hand. She aimed her arrow at Seifer, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She wouldn't have him destroying her house trying to kill the love of her friend's life. Thinking of Sango her eyes went to her best friend. She was leaning out of the boy's embrace trying to get as close to Bankotsu as she could. She had tears running down her cheeks and the mark on her neck was burning bright. She turned her attention back to her target. He had Bankotsu against the wall his fangs getting closer and closer to the younger vampire's neck. She pulled back and let go.

The arrow had blue energy coming from it. She could have had more power to it but she didn't want it to go through to Bankotsu. The older vampire turned around but too late. It pierced him in his chest. He let out a pained growled as it entered pushing he back. He crashed into Bankotsu forcing the two through the wall. Okay maybe she could have held back a little more.

"Bankotsu!" cried Sango. Everyone rushed to the hole in the wall. They were outside now, on the porch. Bankotsu was standing and so was his father. Seifer gripped the arrow in his chest and pulled it out with a growl. Kikyo cursed under her breath, he was stronger than he looked. Bankotsu growled and ran forward his claws out ready to do some damage on his father's face. His father moved back dodging the attacks.

Bankotsu snarled getting frustrated. His father ducked down and dug his claws into the stomach of his son. Bankotsu spit out more blood. His father took his claws from his stomach and kicked Bankotsu back. He flew back before landing and rolling into the debris from the wall. Seifer cracked his neck as he slowly walked to finish off his son. Bankotsu lied unmoving in the debris.

"Bankotsu get up!" yelled Sango hitting the arm Jakotsu had around her waist. She was hitting his arm like he was a table or something not like she was trying to force him to let her go. It didn't bother him much. The tears were dry on her face.

"Get up right now and fight him!" she yelled. If she couldn't help fight with him then she was going to cheer him on from the side lines. Bankotsu shifted.

"Are you going to let him beat on you like that? Are you going to let him keep you from me?" she asked. His body pulsated. His father hovered over him. Bankotsu pushed up suddenly, his fist collided with his father's chin. So hard that he took him off the ground and his head went into the roof over the porch. As he fell back down Bankotsu turned and brought up his leg. Kicking his father in his chest, before his feet touched the ground. He went flying and off the porch, unmoving. It was silent. Bankotsu stepped into the house through the hole and looked to his conscious mother. She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Her bruised cheek was healing back to its normal color.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and looked down. Renkotsu placed is hand on her back rubbing it gently. Bankotsu turned and looked to Sango. She was staring at him. When Jakotsu let her go she smiled and ran into his arms. He held her tight against him. He kissed the top of her head then down to her forehead. She lifted her head to show the tears in her eyes. He pulled her tighter against him, his eyes turning back to normal. He kissed her. It was gentle and loving, it sent shiver through her whole body. He pulled away to kiss all over her face making her smile.

"I love you," he said. She blushed realizing that that was the first time he said it. She held him closer, feeling tears fill her eyes. She buried her face into his chest. She gasped when he growled suddenly pushing her away. She stumbled back before falling on her butt. She looked up.

Bankotsu turned just as Seifer leaped up at him. They both let out furious growls. Bankotsu pushed his hand into his father's chest before he could fall on him. Seifer hissed. Bankotsu stared him in the eyes as he pushed deeper grabbing his heart. They fell back. His father hissed as he opened his mouth. Bankotsu turned his head as his venom dripped down on to his cheek burning him. He brought his other hand up and using his sleeve wiped it off. Seifer growled when Bankotsu squeezed his heart. Bankotsu looked up at him, locking eyes with his dying father.

Red eyes pierced red eyes. Bankotsu let out a little growl as Seifer pushed down trying to bite him. He took a deep breath before he fisted his hand, crushing his father's heart. His dad gapped at him, his eyes turning back to normal as he went limp. It was silent as Bankotsu sat there with his father on top of him. He pushed him off as he removed his hand. He lied there. His breath came out in quick whimpering noises as he tried not to cry. Sango's eyes went wide along with everyone else's. Bankotsu rolled over his back to the father he just killed.

He placed his hand on his face trying to calm his sobs. The mark on her shoulder burned brightly, Sango stood moving to go to him. He stiffened when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, crying into her shoulder. He held her tightly against him, fisting her shirt, the blood of his father now on her shirt along with his. Sango rubbed his back with one hand while the other stroked his hair.

"Shh it's okay," she whispered. He had just killed his father. The man that helped create him, the man that raised him to become the strong fighter that he is, the man that was there for him when he needed him. He had just killed the vampire that always protected him, that stuck with him. He killed his father… Sango knew that everything wasn't going to be okay, at least not for a while. She looked up. His mother had tears coming down her cheeks. Jakotsu was just standing there his eyes wide and on the unmoving body of his father. Renkotsu's head was down, his fist shaking. His mother stood.

"Bankotsu," she whispered walking to him. Bankotsu let Sango go to turn to his mother. Destiny fell onto the floor next to him with out looking to the dead body of her mate. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands going to into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist crying on her shoulder now.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry," he kept whimpering. She cried as she stroked his hair like Sango. If she had to choose she would have chosen her son, her flesh and blood. Her Bankotsu.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," she whispered. Sango looked up when she felt a tug on her arm. It was her father. He had a sad yet stern look on his face.

"Were leaving," he said. She ripped her arm from him.

"I'm not leaving him," she growled. Bankotsu ripped from his mother. His red eyes glared at her father as he growled. His face was wet with tears but that only seemed to make him look more deadly. Her father's grip tightened on her arm. Sango stared at Bankotsu. His chest was moving up and down with the fast pants he took, his eyes were only red around the iris. It had returned back to the blood color red. He had dry blood on his chin from before and a bloody shirt with a hole in it, from where her father stabbed him before and from his own father's claws. He looked like a complete wreak. She placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm not leaving it's okay," she said giving his arm a squeeze. He relaxed and looked to her, his eyes turning back to normal. He leaned towards her ready to gently place his lips on hers. His mother placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. His eyes stayed on Sango. His eyes were dark. He seemed so hurt and lost.

"Bankotsu honey maybe its best if you let her go home for the night. We need to get home and settle things ourselves. We all need to be with our families right now. You staying with her is only going to complicate things," she said softly. He looked to his mother then back to Sango. She was looking down. He looked back to his mother and nodded.

"Okay," he said softly. His voice was rough and hollow. Sango looked up at him. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled rubbing her back gently as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded. His mother stood. He stood too bringing Sango with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned to her father. He gently pushed her into his arms. Sango turned and looked up at him. His eyes were on hers. He leaned down and gently pecked her lips, while she was in the arms of her father. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Renkotsu, Jakotsu grab your father," said Destiny as she grabbed Bankotsu's arm and pulled him away. She looked to Kenji.

"We're sorry about the house. I'll send all my boys down to help repair it. We'll pay for everything," she said tugging Bankotsu to the hole in the wall. Jakotsu and Renkotsu grabbed their lifeless father also going through the hole. Bankotsu's eyes remained on Sango's as he disappeared. It was silent. Kikyo went to Sango. Sango pulled away from her father and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Kikyo wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair.

"This was the longest day of everyone's life," sighed Kikyo. Sango nodded. Her father once again grabbed Sango's arm. He gently tugged her away. Sango pulled away from him. She gave a small smile to Kikyo.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said. Kikyo nodded. Sango moved passed her family and out the door. She went to the car and got into the back seat. Her family came out a few minutes later. Kohaku slid into the back seat with her. She was staring out the window. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. She gave him the same smile she gave Kikyo.

"I'll be fine," she said. Her mother was in the passengers seat as her father got into the drivers seat. He sighed as he started the car. It was silent.

"Sango…," he started.

"I don't care what you say I will not stop seeing him," she said. He made an irritated sound. Her mother sighed.

"He won't hurt her Kenjiro. Why not just let them be?" she asked. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"Because we are demon slayers! We live to kill beings like him! We don't live to love them," he hissed. Sango hit the back of his seat.

"Well then that's too bad because no matter what you do I'll be with who I love and who I love is him. I don't understand why you don't want me happy," she said. It was silent.

"Sango of course we want you happy," said her mother.

"But you can't be happy with him. He'll kill you! Your nothing but food to him," he said. Sango shook her head.

"If I was nothing but food to him then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be dead where he first meant me in that bar," she growled. Her father growled too. Chloe placed her hand on his forearm.

"Let's just see how it goes," she said. He glared at her.

"She'll be dead before it goes any where," he growled.

"It already has gone some where!" yelled Sango. Kohaku placed his hand on her forearm trying to calm her. She leaned forward to glare her father in the face.

"You would never hurt mom would you?" she growled. He shook his head.

"Of course not but-," he started. Sango leaned back.

"This is exactly the same thing! He loves me and I love him. He may be a vampire but he still has a heart. He is capable of falling in love and he did. He doesn't have to fall in love with his own kind, he fell in love with me. He'll protect me just like he would if I was a vampire!" she growled. Her father pulled over and turned in his seat glaring at her.

"It is not the same thing Sango!" he yelled. She crossed her arms over his chest.

"Why isn't it?" she asked.

"Because he is a vampire you're a human! Your not meant to be together," he growled. She rolled her eyes.

"There's always an exception dad. I don't even know why were still fighting no matter what you say I'm going to be with Bankotsu," she said looking out the window. He growled and turned in his seat pulling back onto the road he drove them home. His daughter was just as stubborn as him. She wasn't going to let him go.

"He's like Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame," said Kohaku as he got out the car. Sango stopped a smile coming to her face.

"He's exactly like them!" she said turning to her dad. His hand gripped his spear. He turned and went into the house. Chloe sighed and placed her hand on Kohaku's head as they also entered the house.

Sango sighed as she sank into the hot water of her bath. Everything that happened kept flashing in her head. She couldn't stop thinking of Bankotsu. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be happy for today because it was their first time together or upset because Bankotsu had killed his father. She chose the later, today was probably the worst day of his life. With a sigh she got out the bath and dried off. Getting into her night clothes she headed to her room. She stopped at her parents door, hearing their voices.

"He's dangerous," said her father.

"Yeah, to everyone but our daughter. He would probably take on the world for her. You know how protective demons and vampires can get of their mates," said her mom.

"I know but I wish he hadn't claimed her! She's probably over a hundred years younger than him. What are they going to do about that! He'll have to kill me if he wants to turn her into a vampire," her father hissed.

"If he does choose to do that then we'll have to kill him but until then we have to keep a close eye on them," said her mother. Sango stepped away from the door. What were they going to do? She didn't want to become a vampire but she didn't want to age and leave Bankotsu behind. She made her way to room, too deep in thought to get any sleep.

-

Sango made her way down stairs rubbing her eye she took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove cooking breakfast. Kohaku was sitting next to her watching the small TV on the counter. Her father was a crossed her reading the news paper.

"Morning," she said. Her father and Kohaku mumbled a good morning like usually while her mother turned around and smiled.

"Morning," she said. Sango smiled. Her mother was always a morning person. When it starts getting late is when she starts getting cranky. A light tapping at the door got their attention. Her father pulled the news paper down to look towards the door. Everyone paused. Sango stood from her seat but Kohaku jumped up and rushed out the room.

"I'll get it," he yelled. They heard the door open and then some mumbling. Kohaku came back a few minutes later. He looked to his older sister.

"He's here for you," he said. Sango nodded and rushed out the room. She went through the living room and to the open door. Bankotsu stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked up from the ground when she came into view. She didn't like the way he looked. He looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. He had his usually black long sleeved shirt on with dark blue jeans. He had a cigarette between his lips but it wasn't lit. His blue eyes lit up when they locked with hers. Sango rushed into his arms her legs going around his waist while her arms went around his neck. He spit out his unlit cigarette.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, his arms going around her waist. He inhaled and kissed her neck. He made a little groaning sound as his grip tightened on her. She pulled away to smile at him.

"You didn't get much sleep last night," he said.

"I could say the same for you," she said. He gave her a smile and licked his lips before he pressed them onto hers.

"You know were going to be inseparable now right?" he asked against her lips. She smiled and nodded. He smiled. Some one cleared their throat from inside the house. Bankotsu already knew it was her father. He gently set her onto the ground. She turned to face him. Her dad was standing in the door way, his hands on his hips. Bankotsu's grip tightened on around Sango's waist. He growled softy in the back of his throat. Sango looked up at him, he was glaring at her father. She knew he thought of him as an enemy, as someone who is going to keep him from her. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling it rumble from his growls.

"I'm letting you know right now boy, one mistake, one mess up, if you even growl at her I'll kill you," he said. His eyes were hard and promising. Bankotsu arched an eye brow, a smirk coming to his face.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," he said. Sango smiled at him. Her father gave him a little nod before disappearing into the house. Sango grabbed Bankotsu's hand and tugged on it, leading him into the house. She sat on the couch with him next to her, her father came into the room with the newspaper prepared to keep an eye on them. Bankotsu smirked and Sango decided she liked the look of it. Bankotsu with out a smirk on his face just wasn't Bankotsu. She placed her hand on his head and ran it down to his neck. He smiled at her and the bags under his eyes bothered her.

"Take a nap," she said softly. He shook his head.

"I will after you do," he said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't sleep much last night but I slept. I don't think you slept at all," she said. He looked down as his hands in his lap.

"I didn't," he said softly. Sango sighed and gently pushed his head down onto her shoulder.

"It was weird. My dad is always there, always wondering the house at night for God knows why. Mom said it was to protect us. So last night I decided to do it. I killed him so I should have to take his responsibilities. Do what he can't do any more," he said softly. Sango shook her head.

"You don't have to do anything," she said. He shifted and leaned now, resting his head in her lap. Sango placed her hand on his head gently stroking his head. He closed his eyes.

"I have to take care of my brothers," he whispered. She shook her head.

"Renkotsu and Kyokotsu hate me," he mumbled. Sango didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to tell him, that if they loved him or not didn't matter?! It did though, they were his brothers, his family.

"My mom doesn't look the same," he said. His eyes opened.

"Jakotsu has locked himself in his room," he said. She saw water began to fill up in his eyes. He had hurt the brother he loved the most.

"Bankotsu," she whispered softly. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm tired," he said softly. She sighed. After a few minutes he suddenly relaxed against her. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes didn't move under his eyes lids anymore. Sango frowned as she stared down at him. He was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it. She brushed his bangs gently.

"He'll heal on his own but you being by his side should help," said her father. Sango looked up at him. He was staring down at the sleeping vampire. His eyes had softened. She nodded.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered. He just pulled the newspaper over his face. She smiled.

As the days went by he began to heal. His mother began to heal, his family began to heal…

-

_Two Mouths Later…_

Sango watched with disgust as Bankotsu blew in his straw forcing bubbles to come up from the blood in his glass. He was sitting in the stool next to her. She had her glass of water in front of her.

"Bankotsu," she said.

"Hmm?" he hummed with out looking up from his bloody beverage.

"That's gross," she said. He leaned up and smiled. She rolled her eyes. She hated when he drank even though she knew it was a need for him. It grossed her out more than she thought it would. He didn't like it because he couldn't kiss her after. Jakotsu suddenly popped up from behind the counter, he had a huge grin on his face.

"It's about time he got a refill on B! I was beginning to get irritated," he said. Bankotsu glared at him as Nickie shook his head and turned his back to them, cleaning a glass mug.

"Jakotsu," he hissed. He looked around and leaned towards his smirking brother.

"You know that if anyone heard you I would have to kill them," he said. Jakotsu rolled his eyes as Bankotsu leaned back.

"They wouldn't have a clue about what were talking about," he said. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sipped his 'drink'. Sango sighed before something came to mind.

"Hey Bankotsu," she said. He looked up at her just as Inuyasha and Kikyo came from the dance floor, Ayame and Koga not too far behind laughing like there was no tomorrow. She smiled at him.

"This is where we first saw each other," she said. She didn't want to say it was where they first meant since he had just looked at her and left but it was the first time she laid eyes on him. It is for ever engraved into her head, what he looked like that night. He smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her. She placed her fingers against his lips. She shook her head.

"Not after you just drank that," she said. He frowned and leaned away.

"Denied," said Koga. The group broke into laughter, everyone but the pouting Bankotsu.

-

**This was just a story I had on my computer, instead of putting it into chapters I just kept adding to it. This was also my first lemon so please cut me some slack on that lol. I hope it was good. I don't know if I'm going to have a second part to this or not. I might type it up for fun like how I originally did this one but depending on how many reviews I get for this one I'll have to see about posting it up. I hope you liked this. I got a thing about Bankotsu being a vampire, I love the idea!**

**Sorry for any mistakes or anything in it. I only read through it once so it's probably messed up. I don't feel like reading it again! I'm tired! Oh and the part where Bankotsu was gone for a week I don't know where he went he was just gone… I don't know where he went, he doesn't know where he went, Sango doesn't where he went. That's a mystery to all… I hope you liked it! ...Did I say that already? I'm really trying to up date my other stories but I'm not really feeling them right now… the only one I was feeling was this one and now it's done… so give me some time…more time and I'll have my other stories going. Nice long chapters for making you guys wait so long! I hope this will hold you guys at bay though. **

**Don't forget to review! I still like those just in case you forgot because you haven't been able to review my stories in a while lol.**

**Review and tell me what you think… **


End file.
